We Always Know
by Vampiress-Kagome
Summary: Naruto and Haku have lived together and have been through rough times, and an even rougher past. When they were adopted they thought their troubles with their background was over. How wrong were they. SasNaru ItaHak ment. of KakaIru Updated March 21,2008
1. I Think I Like It Here

Chapter 1

I Think I'll Like It Here

People say you can't change the future. But obviously they haven't met me. I, Naruto Umino, have so much control over their future they have no idea. I'm one of the few people who have 'special' gifts. I personally think 'special' my ass but, Hey, what can ya do? I'm have visions (if I touch someone or something), read minds (If looking into persons eyes), and I'm an empath (and for those that don't know what that is I feel other peoples' emotions.). I'm also a pyro. For most people a Pyro is someone who likes to play with fire, but I actually create and control fire.

Most people would jump for joy if they had my powers but I'm actually shunned for them that's why my guardian and more like father Iruka (by adoption), and my brother Haku (by adoption) are constantly moving. Once people find about what I can do they always want me to help them or I accidentally open my mouth and things get kind of crazy. I think there's a whole different reason why we keep moving but that's only a theory.

Strangely Haku also has abilities. He can orb things and himself, it actually is quite handy when we're running late for school. Like today Iruka was supposed to be taking us to school but he hasn't woken up yet. He came home really late last night and he wasn't by himself. I'm sitting on the couch with Haku when I'm suddenly hit with a strong wave of lust.

I blink a couple of times then I hear Iruka moaning, and then I jump realizing that I'm starting to get a hard on.

"H-Haku we r-really should go." I say lightly, stammering a bit.

"How? We can't. Iruka is supposed to take us." He says.

"Look just orb us there I really need to get out of here." I say starting to pant.

"Naruto are you okay?" he says with concern.

I let out a low moan. "Yeah just please orb us to school!" I almost yell.

"Fine already!" Haku grabs hold of my hand and we disappear in purple and orange dots. He orbs us to the top of the school roof that is thankfully unoccupied. Once we get to the roof my hard on, and lust fogged mind dissipates and I'm as normal as I'll be able to get.

I look at Haku and he looks at me kind of nervously. He has in blue contacts to match my eyes, (mine are all natural) and his hair is pulled into a ponytail in the back of he head that reaches the small of his back and he has to bangs on the sides of his face. He has on a dark blue shirt that says 'SCREW YOU!' and a pair of blue jeans that are loose on his waist and a pair of white forces (air forces). I realize looking at him we are almost matching.

We have the same color shirt but mine reads 'GO SUCK A COCK 'CAUSE I'M NOT INTERESTED!' My hair is in the

same ponytail minus the bangs and my hair only reaches the middle of my back. But other than that we match perfectly.

We sat on the roof in a zone for a good 20 minuets before Haku spoke.

"Naruto why did you have me orb us here you know dad said do use our powers unless-"

"We're in a life or death situation I know but I had to because he was upstairs with some body and he was horny and I'm and empath and-"

"It's okay I understand the visions, the feeling other people's emotions and playing with fire but what does that have to do with anything? You got to do the fun, destructive stuff with your powers and I get to…to…"

"You get to orb, play with water and ice, control weather and can steal people's powers. And I didn't think it was funny when you stole my powers when we were 15! I was so bored not being able to torch stuff."

"Hey dad told me to he said you were on punishment for burning Sakura's cat."

"Hey she was being an ass I had no choice." We laughed then the 5 minuet late bell rang. "Shit! Haku!" I said pleadingly.

"I know, I know." And he orbed us into a broom closet next to or home room class. We busted out of the closet and ran into class.

Oh I forgot to tell you, me and Haku are in 11th grade. We go to Kohona High. It's a Private school of stuck up rich people or people who were smart and lucky enough to get a scholarship like me and Haku. When we got into the class room we were that last people there. And all eyes were on us. I was hit with wave after wave of lust and hate directed at me and Haku. Yeah we get that a lot we get use to it after a while. I mean we know we look good but we never actually knew to what extent at least until now.

It seems girls want us and guys want to be us and hate us for that. Huh, well that's life.

We looked around the room and was surprised to not see a teacher. That was definitely different. Then just as if he knew what I was thinking he walked in very disheveled and unorganized. He drops off his papers on his desk and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry I'm late I got caught up playing with my little dolphin this morning."

'_Oh I bet you did.'_ I thought smirking on the inside.

"So boys-" Kakashi says after a second of silence "Tell us a little something about you."

"Well-" Haku started "For those of you wondering why Kakashi keeps saying boys, I am a _boy_ and for any of you that think you can have fun cracking jokes about my looks-" Haku narrowed his eyes. "I'm suggesting you change your minds."

The room dropped a few degrees and I look at Haku and smirk.

"You said I was misusing it this morning?" I say cocking an eyebrow. Haku smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay thank you Haku. Now Naruto."

"Well Haku and I are both 17. We were adopted at age 7. Uhh… we've moved about…8 times in the past 10 years. Haku and I are different and you'll be able to tell through out the year. I don't like to be touched." I smiled and looked at the people in the class everyone was looking at us as if we were some piece of meat. But my eyes locked with onyx eyes and then red. I was pulled into their depths and tried to read their minds but it was as if they were blocking me out.

But I did get one thought from each of them _'You will be mine now get out of my HEAD!'_ the boy with onyx eyes smirks at me but the one with red eyes was incredible. _'If you're gonna be in my head at least have the decency to ask first oh and tell your brother I like his shirt.' _Then I was cut off.

How the hell they knew I was in their head was completely beyond me but at the moment I really didn't care. I was actually gonna have a place I can stay and enjoy myself and not live in fear.

I have a feeling I'm really gonna like it here. I smirk and look at Haku and I share a smile. You and me both Haku, I'll have to make sure Kakashi makes Iruka very, very Happy.

**This chapter wasn't changed very much but I did lengthen it a bit. Not much though. So for people rereading this I hope u liked it this way, and 1****st**** time readers I hope you liked it and please review.**


	2. I'm not that easy

'Blah' is Naruto telepathically speaking

'_Blah'_ Is Haku telepathically speaking/answering Naruto

_**Chapter 2 I'm Not That Easy**_

**HAKU POV**

Naruto and I smiled at each other then the teacher spoke.

"Take a seat in front of the Uchiha's." Surprisingly the two boys Naruto was eyeing raised their hands and we walked over to the two seats in front of them. I sat in front in the one with red eyes and Naruto the one with onyx.

Once seated Red eyes started talking. "I'm Itachi and this is my brother Sasuke. Obviously you two are new so how about you stick with us and we'll show you around?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and let him keep talking. "I'm sure your brother didn't tell you but I like your shirt."

'_Like my shirt? How would Naruto know he likes my shirt unless…'_ Naruto just stares.

'What it wasn't my fault he knew I was in his head!' Naruto says looking at me.

'_Yes it is! Dad told us not at school.'_

'Do you always do what you're told?'

'_No.'_

'Then let it go or I'll tell dad why his room always drops 10 degrees when he grounds you.'

'_You wouldn't.'_

'Oh I would.'

I growl but let it go then realize Sasuke was talking to us.

"…tonight?"

"Huh?" I say.

"I said we're not busy, you should come over tonight." I look at him curiously.

"Why would he do that?"

Itachi looks into my eyes and I'm caught in a trance as if I'm hypnotized voices drown out and it's just me and Itachi then three designs appear into Itachi eyes and all I hear is his voice.

"Because you and your brother belong to us. You are ours. No one can change that." He says it in the most hypnotic voice. I feel like I'm drowning in his eyes, and it feels like my body is on fire. I'm getting hot, too hot I realize. It's because Naruto is burning my arm with his hands.

I snap back to reality then snap at Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Mr. Umino."

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei."

"Now like I was saying Come Come Paradise is a book your parents have to approve of…."

I whisper, "Naruto what the hell was that for?"

"They have it too."

"What?"

"They have it too. I mean what they have is different but they have it too."

"It?" I glare at Itachi. He had hypnotized me and was gonna make me his little lackey. "I'm not that easy Itachi!" I go to stand up and realize I can't.

I glare at Itachi and he puts his hands up in a manner as if saying it wasn't me. And points to Sasuke. Sasuke is pointing at me, he opens his hands all the way, then begins to slowly close his hand finger by finger.

"Let him go Sasuke." Naruto demands.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to, now let my brother go."

His hold on my body tightens and I grit my teeth together and look to Naruto for help.

"I'd rather not." He says with a smirk.

**NARUTO POV**

I start to get agitated and can feel my fire itching to be let go.

"You see Naruto no one has ever caught mine or my brothers' attention before."

I hear Haku sigh and see him relax so I'm assuming that Sasuke let go of his mental hold on my brother

"I would suggest you do as we say and be nice little boys and just turn around and pay attention to Kakashi-sensei, and excuse us for going about this in an Uchiha manner."

"By Uchiha manner you mean getting what you want no matter what?" he smirks, I glare but turn around and look at the clock. We should be leaving soon to second period. I look at Kakashi and Sasuke leans up to whisper in my ear.

"Also you and your brother might want to get use to our…possessiveness." And then he places a not very chaste kiss onto my neck and I'm assaulted with visions and emotions all at once.

_Haku laughing at me and I'm covered in water._

_Sasuke laughing and me in his lap._

_Itachi kissing Haku , me rolling my eyes._

_I'm sprawled on the bed in pure bliss._

_Haku on the ground covered with blood and ice._

_Haku's getting raped and I'm forced to watch._

_I'm scared in a corner covered in blood._

_I'm raped and Sasuke is forced to watch. _

_Me crying into my dads' chest._

_I'm burning everything in sight._

_Itachi and Sasuke at graves when they've turned away I see mine and Haku's names engraved into the stone._

_Sasuke covered in blood panting looking at a dead body._

_Itachi's hand on Sasuke's bloody shoulder. _

_A man covered in snake tattoos laughing at four tombstones._

_Kakashi and my dad crying at a funeral._

I take a deep breath and come back to reality taking in ragged breaths. I realize every single person in the class room including Kakashi is staring at me.

"Naruto are you okay?" Haku asks, everyone is staring at me confused, and a few guys are laughing, scared, confused, annoyed, lust, to many emotions at once I can feel myself losing control. I shake my head and run out.

"NARUTO! WAIT!" I hear Haku yell, but I don't… I can't stop.

I feel myself slowly being consumed by the heat. God I feel so helpless like the nightmare won't end.

**HAKU POV**

All I see is Sasuke kiss Naruto on the neck and I knew Naruto was gonna have a vision. I didn't think much of it, he'll probably see Sasuke and him on a date or something. But when I look into Naruto's eyes and notice that all color has faded, I realize he's seeing so much more and that's when he starts to talk to himself.

"No."

"Naruto?"

"No."

"Naruto!"

"NO!"

Then color returns to his eyes and he's panting, and he's trembling. "Naruto are you okay?" I say obviously scared which I know isn't helping him. I know everyone is staring at us but I pay no mind. He shakes his head no then runs out.

"NARUTO! WAIT!" He just keeps going. "I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei but I have to go." And I get up and rush after my brother.

I have a feeling that Naruto's Fire is out of control, and I see him dashing down the hall I quickly follow.

I watch him run into the empty athletics room fire slowly consuming him. I don't have much time. I follow and see him sitting in the empty shower room. I walk over and sit on my haunches by him, near enough to feel very, very warm.

"Naruto it's me Haku. Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright I just saw you raped Haku! I saw you, me, Sasuke, and Itachi FUCKING DEAD! HELL NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!"

"Look Naruto can you at least put your fire out?"

"I can't I've tried. Haku please I don't like this please just…just go away. I don't wanna hurt you. Please."

"Naruto, I can't do that because then you would burn the school down so let me see what I can do." I made the room drop to freezing but Naruto was still burning. "That didn't work did it?" I walk over to Naruto and cover my self with ice so his fire doesn't burn me and give him a hug and orb us home.

**NORM POV.**

Little did Naruto or Haku know that a boy/man with snake tattoos watching them. "I've finally found you, you stupid little firer starter. Now you and your little ice prince are gonna pay for what you did." Then the figure transformed into a snake and slithered away.

**I changed it up a bit changed the convo and added a bit more. Anyway to the readers like it? Love it? Hate it? And to the 1****st**** timers please review.**


	3. We Could Change It

Chapter 3 We Could Change It

**NORM POV**

Naruto and Haku got home and was surprised to find out it was empty. Haku took Naruto to the bathroom and started a cold shower. Haku placed Naruto into the shower and watched as his fire dissipated and became smoke. He got in behind him and let the remaining heat finish melting his ice.

"So Naruto you gonna tell me why to flipped out over a vision like this?"

"I already told you I saw you raped, and all of us dead, what's there to say?"

"So," Haku says while turning off the shower. "How many times have you seen something bad happen to someone and stop it before it happens?"

"Too many to count."

"Exactly so why are you panicking over something as simple as this? You could easily change the outcome of this vision right?"

"Yeah but it's not that simple. This one felt different…like no matter how hard I try this was gonna happen."

"Naruto how about this. We look at the facts, you don't know when we die or who does it."

"Actually I saw a man with tattoos laughing at our graves. And the graves said we die three days apart. Yours is July 10, 2007 mine was July 13, 2007."

"July of 2007? That's a little more than 9 months away. Dude do you have any idea how much time to have to change the outcome of your vision? Do you think that your panicking for no reason is going to help us change it? So let's forget about your dumb vision and avoid people with snake tattoos."

"Fine whatever but how are we supposed to get back to school without getting into trouble Mr. Goodie-Goodie?"

"We'll orb. I've done it twice today one more time won't hurt, they say third times the charm anyway. Now go change and we can go back to school before they miss us." Haku watched Naruto leave the bathroom and followed after but went to his room. _'Hmm it's a good thing we came back I forgot my cell.'_ Haku grabbed his cell and went down stairs to wait for Naruto.

He felt his phone vibrate signaling he just got a text. He opened it up and read it. '**_Encontrado_**_Tu.'_ He quickly deleted the message in time to see Naruto come down stairs.

Haku orbed them back to the closet and walked into the hall. Naruto spotted a clock. "Wow Haku we were gone an hour and 19 minutes. There's only 15 minuets of third period left."

"Really? Well let's look around then." Haku and Naruto began to wander the halls until something caught Naruto's eyes in a room.

"Haku look! They have a piano in there can we please?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, why do you like playing the piano so much?" Haku asked agitated.

"Because I rock at it, I love to sing and I rock at that, and you can sing and I love to hear you sing."

"Oh." Haku said with a blush. "I didn't know you knew I could sing."

"Yeah I can hear you sing when you listen to your CD-player, and remember at our other school you sang when I would play the piano. So can we please?"

"Yeah I guess." Haku and Naruto walked into the music room Naruto took a seat at the piano and Haku sat next to him. "SO what are we gonna sing?"

"Uhh-" Naruto remembered what happened that morning with Iruka and smiled. "How about Mirror?"

"Mirror why that?"

"Because this morning I had the privilege to feel Iruka uhh…how do you put it…be able to experience that."

"Ohhh. So start the music already."

Naruto started to play and Haku listened to the flow of the music before he started to sing. "I must be honest with you babe," Haku sang with a smile.

"Just gotta be honest." Naruto sang in the background.

"I love to watch the faces that you make."

"When we make love oh girl." Naruto smiled as he sang.

"But when I'm behind you holding your hips

"and you close your eyes and bite your lips

"I can't see you so might I suggest a change?

"Now mama please don't think me strange for what I'm about to say."

"Please don't think me strange"

"If you know anything bout me by now you know I'm a freak just follow my lead."

The two began to sing together. "Baby I love making love in front of the mirror. (In front of the mirror). So that I can watch you enjoying me. (Baby tonight) Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror. (In front of the mirror)

"Watching ourselves make love. Girl why don't we?"

They switched and Naruto sang the verse alone.

"Little mama keep your chin up, please watch me do the...nasty. I like it when you make it move fast. Mami if I pull your head back Cuz I want you to see that we look so good together, I understand that your not ready for me to make my directorial debut, featuring me but starring you, Baby that's okay with me, Honestly this is the next best thing."

They sang together. "Baby I love making love in front of the mirror."

(In front of the mirror).

"So that I can watch you enjoying me."

(Baby tonight)

"Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror."

(In front of the mirror)

"Watching ourselves make love.

Girl why don't we?"

"I see you can you see me watching you loving it?" Haku said first.

"I see you can you see me watching you loving it?" Naruto followed

"I see you can you see me watching you loving it?"

"I see you can you see me watching you loving it?"

"I see you can you see me watching you loving it?"

"I see you can you see me watching you loving it?"

"I see you can you see me watching you loving it?"

"I see you can you see me watching you loving it?" They both said together.

They sang together. "Baby I love making love in front of the mirror."

(In front of the mirror).

"So that I can watch you enjoying me."

(Baby tonight)

"Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror."

(In front of the mirror)

"Watching ourselves make love. Girl why don't we?"

Together, fading away, they sang "Can we make love in front of the mirror?"

The two looked at each other and smiled and jumped when someone began clapping but more like a couple someone's. They had been so into their singing they hadn't noticed that a group of people had found their way into the room and were listening.

The two blushed and stood up. They went to leave the room but were stopped by the teacher, with the biggest brestises (1) they had ever seen.

"Holy tit- I mean shit- I mean shoot." Naruto said in shock. Haku elbowed him in his side and Naruto grunted. "Sorry but is this your class?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes it is and judging by that question I'm taking it as you're new. I'm Tsunade and this is my music room and class. You two are one of the best singers' here. You two rival Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha in abilities. You two should try out for the play in three weeks I'm sure you'll get a great spot."

"Tsunade-sensei we'd love to but you don't even know us but we have you fifth period, but we have lunch right now so see you after fourth period. Oh and by the way I'm Haku Umino and Blondie is Naruto Umino. We have to go so see you later."

Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and they ran down the hall.

Tsunade stood there for a second. "Umino? Isn't that the new Gym teacher's last name? Oh well."

**(1)My little 3 year old cousin got in trouble one day for saying 'mommy you have big tits. (I think he heard it from his dad) but anyway his mom yelled at him but after that she said their not tits their brestises. So that's what he calls them.**

**Well once again here goes a revamped chapter. I hope you liked it. To first time readers I home you enjoyed it and please review. and to second time readers Like it? Love it? Hate it?**


	4. Show Off Unwanted Attention

Chapter 4 Show Off/ Unwanted Attention

Naruto and Haku headed to the lunch room and went straight into the line. Once they got their lunch (Haku got burger, fries, and orange soda, Naruto Pizza, cheese sticks, and grape soda) they looked around to see no seats. Well actually there where but not where they would like.

There was an empty seat next to Sasuke and an empty one next to Itachi. Yeah….two seats they quickly passed on. Their was two seats at a table of girls who were watching them hoping they would sit over there and then there was pretty much a whole table left to themselves besides the fact that a red head was sitting there.

The two weighed their options and decided the redhead was the best choice. The two walked over and took a seat across from the red head that looked up once they sat down. He looked bored but he was pretty cute. Bright green eyes outlined and a think coat of black eyeliner, the obvious red hair, and a tattoo of love in Kanji on his forehead.

Naruto spoke first. "Hi I'm-"

"Naruto Umino once Naruto Uzamaki, adopted at seven, and can create and manipulate fire, also is an empath, and a mind reader I already know."

"Yeah?" Naruto said confused.

"Well I'm Haku-"

"Haku Umino once Haku Momochi (1) adopted at age seven as well, can create and manipulate Water/Ice , can control weather, also can orb yourself, others, and items."

"Yeah?" Haku said just as confused as Naruto. "How do you know all this?"

"I'm Gaara Suna (3) I was adopted when I was eight, I can manipulate sand, and once someone talks to me I know everything about their past and hidden secrets. I know things they don't even know, everything they do, it's more of a curse than it is a blessing, also to the question I know you're gonna ask no I'm not gonna tell our secrets."

The two stared at Gaara for a minute before they said anything. "Soo…." Naruto said nervously. "You wanna hang out sometime?"

"Whatever."

Haku spoke up. "SO why are you sitting over here by yourself?"

"…"

"Look Gaara you can tell us or I could read your mind whatever is easier for you." Naruto said hopefully.

Gaara looked him in the eye. "Fine."

Naruto began. '_You stupid fag get the hell out!' _

'_Gaara where's your girlfriend? Oh yeah I forgot you're a fag." _

_Gaara ran up to a boy he looked roughly 14 Gaara 13 'Hey Neji you wanna hang out after school?' _

'_Sorry but I don't hang with faggots.' The boy known as Neji said with such hate it shattered Gaara's world.'_

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and came back super pissed off. "I. Hate. Being. Called. A. Fag!" Naruto stood up and scanned the room he found who he was looking for and walked over there.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Haku yelled after his brother but it was to late nothing was gonna stop him. "Oh no." Haku moaned and put his head in his arms but Gaara watched in amusement.

All you saw was Naruto yelling at a boy with long black hair who looked like he was starting to get pissed. The boy stood and began yelling back at Naruto which caught the whole cafeteria's attention. And you caught the end of the boys' sentence.

"…DUMB-ASS BLOND!"

"You know what Neji people like you are the reasons why other people in the world are so screwed up. Do you ever stop to think what you do will… oh I dunno FUCK UP SOMEONE ELSES LIFE!"

"Shut up." Neji said it so low it was hardly heard but Naruto heard it all.

"And if I don't?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do Neji because I'm not gonna stop any time soon."

Neji lunged at Naruto (who had taken gymnastics, karate, and Ti Kwan Do for the years he was adopted by Iruka with Haku) did a back flip away but tripped when someone walked past for a better view he fell but a lot harder than necessary because Neji had tackled him and pinned his hands above his head and was staring at him.

That's all that Naruto had wanted.

Naruto only got a brief vision but that's all he needed.

PAST

'_Neji you still want to hang with us right' a boy Naruto didn't know said._

'_Yes'_

'_Good but you can't hang with Gaara anymore.'_

'_Why?'_

'_He's a faggot.'_

_Gaara ran up Neji 'Hey Neji you wanna hang out after school?' _

'_Sorry but I don't hang with faggots.' And he walked away. He knew he had crush Gaara's world but he didn't want to be alone._

_FUTURE_

'_I love you Gaara.'_

'_You too Neji.'_

Naruto came back to the world smiling like a buffoon. He started a low giggle only Neji could hear. That caused Neji to loosen his grip but not let go, Naruto used that to his advantage to whisper into his ear.

"Neji if you're so straight why is what I'm about to say gonna fuck with you mind so much?"

Neji looked confused and let go of Naruto's hands and Naruto pushed him up and stood. He motioned for Gaara and Haku to come on so they could leave and they got up and headed to the door but Naruto didn't go through straight away like Gaara and Haku but stopped and looked back at Neji.

"Gaara Says hi, and he's not mad at you anymore." Naruto saw the look of surprise on his face as the door closed behind him.

**In the Hall**

"What the hell were you thinking Naruto?" Haku screamed

"I wasn't."

"Exactly! Even though I know you can handle yourself I'm your older brother and…"

"Dude you're older than me by 2 months and 4 days that hardly qualifies. And you act like my baby brother anyway."

"So…he doesn't have to know that." Haku said with a slight pout. "You know what forget you, Gaara what class do you have next?"

"Music with Tsunade. Why?"

"We have that class next…why are you even in that class you don't seam like the…music type."

"Percussion."

"Oh…you play the drums. Well I play guitar and sing, with the occasional song writing." Haku said smiling.

"Well I play piano or keyboard whatever is available, and I sing, with occasional song writing too." Naruto said putting up a peace sign at the end.

"Well the bell is about to ring we should start to class."

"The bell but there isn't a clock in the hall how would you know?" (B/N Naruto is such a Blond!! Blonds will rule the world!! ;))

"I just do." And Gaara began to walk away and put five fingers in the air and began to count down.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

RING!

And just like that the hall began to fill with people. Naruto stood there in shock. "HEY HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" but Gaara kept walking and Haku wasn't far behind. "GUYS! WAIT UP!" and Naruto ran to catch up with the two.

**Music class**

"Okay today class we are gonna introduce our two new students Haku and Naruto Umino. Some of you passing by this morning might of heard that beautiful song they sang, though it wasn't exactly school appropriate-"

Both boys blushed and scratched the back of their heads at that. "Now boys I know you can sing but is their any thing else you can do?"

"Guitar with the occasional song writing." Haku answered.

"Piano or keyboard with the occasional song writing." Naruto answered nonchalant.

"Okay you two thank you now if you'd please take the seats behind Itachi and between Sasuke and Gaara?" (Gaara is closest to the window with an empty seat in front of him which is behind Itachi and to his left between him and Sasuke.)

The two sighed and went to take their seats but stopped before they sat and switched places. Haku sat next to Sasuke and Naruto behind Itachi. The two smiled at where they sat no one would be bothering them any time soon.

"Now class this year we are going to have a play auditions will be held in three weeks so anyone who is interested will have to sing and dance, if wanting a place in the play. Who ever wants to be part of the music for the play has to play the songs that people will have to sing to. Now any questions?"

No one raised their hands. "Good now everyone-" The door flew open to reveal a very pissed Neji. "Nice of you to join our class Mr. Hyuuga."

"You." He said pointing to Naruto. "I want to speak with you now ALONE."

"Now why would I wanna do something stupid like that?" Naruto said quite proud of himself.

"Look will you please just come talk to me for like 5 minutes?"

"Four and we have a deal."

"Fine four just come on."

Naruto smiled and rose from his seat. "I'll be back in a minute Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Sure Naruto." Tsunade said slightly confused.

**In The Hall **

"What you said back there did you mean it?"

"What that you're an ass? Of course I did."

"That's not what I meant but thanks for your opinion. I meant about Gaara not being mad at me and saying hi."

"Well saying hi was a lie but I'm sure he wanted to, but him not being mad at you was the truth to the fullest why?"

"I…it's nothing that you would know about but I did something really stupid that I didn't mean and he kinda sort of hated me for it."

"Oh so Mr. Big and Bad is now lonely and sad huh?"

"No it just I really want to tell him sorry but he keeps avoiding me and this is one of the few class the we have together and have to work together because we both play drums and his dumbass still manages to avoid me like the goddamn Black Plague!"

"Well look all I can say is start slow and I'm sure he'll come around." Naruto looked at his watch less wrist and smiled.

"Looks like your 4 minutes are up that'll be $47.50 please." Neji didn't look amused "Okay then ass wipe lets head to class."

And the two headed into class. Once inside they noticed that the seats were rearranged from left to right it was Haku, Itachi, Sasuke, empty seat, empty seat, Gaara, empty seat. That didn't look to encouraging to either boy.

"Oh boys just in time I've re arraigned the seats by a persons abilities. From the empty seat to Sasukes right, to the left and back is singers and instrumental. From the second empty seat and to the right and back is instrumental and dancing. So Naruto next to Sasuke, and Neji next to Haku."

"WAIT! Tsunade we dance."

"Huh?"

"Me and Haku we dance to we can show if you'd like?"

"Uh sure but don't you need music?"

"Yes we do uhh Gaara you play drums can you play for us?"

Gaara nodded and stood.

"Any one to play Keyboard, we need a guitarist, and Gaara can you be our drummer?" Gaara nodded. A boy with unruly brown hair stood and waved his hand enthusiastically.

"My name is Kiba and you've got your guitarist."

A girl with eyes like Neji stood. "Umm my n-name is Hinata and I p-play the k-keyboard."

"Thanks for you help now if you guys can figure out how to work together, that would be great Gaara you start you guys follow with what feels right, and we need something fast. Haku get up here." Haku smiled and stood.

Kiba spoke. "But how do we know what you want?"

"Uhh."

Haku sighed and walked up to each and whispered something into each of their ears.

"What did you say to them?" Naruto asked a bit scared.

"You'll see." Haku said with a smile and then the music stared and the boys stood still. Naruto smiled when he realized what they were playing then Haku began singing.

"Girl what you want... Big chips is it?

"Nice whips?"

"A nice boot with jeans that just fit

"into perfection how they stick to 'em hips?"

"She's so serious…"

"Ohhh, your walk is vicious, delicious."

Then he began dancing to the music as if dancing a choreographed song but yet you can tell he doing moves off the top of his head.

"Millionaire's wife so above mistress.

"And lookin' at me like

"Come get this."

"This one is a superstar...

"Can I be the sky that you shine in?

"Dedicated I put the time in.

"Shorty that's the frame of mind I'm in.

"Let me show you who you are...

"Can you be my present and future?

"Can I show ya things ya not used to?

"Baby where's the contract?"

Naruto, not wanting to be up-staged by his brother, began dancing more provocatively while singing.

"Sign Me Up...

"Won't you put me down?

"I just wanna rock wit you,

"rock wit you baby.

"You lookin' for a real love,

"this is real love.

"Sign me up, sign me up, sign me up baby."

Haku, who is always up for a challenge, began singing with Naruto.

"Girl I'll be worth your time...

"Cause you got my attention.

"I wanna make this connection.

"Not now but right now girl.

"Show me the dotted line...

"Cause I'm sold on your sugar.

"I wanna be everything to ya.

"Just tell me what I got to do girl.

"This one is a superstar...

"Can I be the sky that you shine in?

"Dedicated I put the time in.

"Shorty that's the frame of mind I'm in.

"Let me show you who you are...

"Can you be my present and future?

"Can I show ya things ya not used to?

"Shorty where's the contract?

(Hey hey!)."

Naruto stopped singing seeing what his brother was getting at and his dancing became a little more, I dunno what to say but it sure was getting more attention then Haku's singing.

"Sign Me Up...

"Won't you put me down?

"I just wanna rock wit you,

"rock wit you baby.

"You lookin' for a real love,

"this is real love.

"Sign me up, sign me up, sign me up baby."

Naruto sang the next Verse while dancing

"You make the room stop

(huh).

"Sit back and just watch.

"Cause you bad than a mother.

"Can we make this thing for real?

(hey)

"Girl cause I got more than enough.

"Just sign me up.

"I wanna be down with this program.

"Tell me what the deal (Oh yea!)."

**Sas/Itac**

"Aniki they're starting to up-stage us. They're supposed to know their place at our side's not gathering attention. They're showing off."

"Dear brother they aren't showing off their just gathering unwanted attention. But don't worry we'll get them back into their places."

The beat of the music changed and speed up slightly Itachi stood up from his seat and stepped behind Haku and began dancing with him Sasuke not far behind found his way to Naruto and began dancing with him.

**Naru/Haku **

They didn't notice the two behind them until an arm wrapped around their waist and they began to grind against the other.

Then Naruto and Haku's eyes snapped open in realization. Haku not wanting to look like a punk to his brother made Itachi work.

He took a step away from Itachi and looked him in the eye then dropped then came back up doin the chicken head (3) and did a roll grind against Itachi and locked his leg behind his. Then looked at Naruto with a smirk as Naruto pouted at his brothers' move, quickly thinking about what to do. When it came to him he smiled.

He pushed off of Sasuke and took a step back he spun doing the chicken head then did the heel-toe (4) back to Sasuke then spun in a circle and ended up behind Sasuke and put an arm over his shoulder onto his chest, and arm around his waist, and then locked his leg around his and stood panting as the music came to an end.

Haku and Naruto stood their panting smiling like idiots. Both in quite…intimate positions. A knock came to the door and someone walked in.

"Hi was told- HAKU! NARUTO! What are you two doing!?"

The boys snapped their heads to the door and quickly separated from their partner when they saw who it was.

"DAD!??" they yelled in unison.

TBC

(1) For those of you that didn't know Momochi is Zabuza's last name.

(2) I couldn't think of any other last name so I had to put Suna.

(3) It's a move I can't explain only show if you wanna see ask me in a review but it's in a music video (I'll need your e-mail address)

(4) Umm it when a person spins their foot starting with their heel and ends with their toes. Ask in a review if u wanna see it but that's also in a video.

**A.N/ I changed the song they danced to because I didn't like the 1****st**** one to much. The song the danced to the first time was Chris Brown- Who's girl is that. The song they're dancing to now is Ne-Yo's - Sign Me Up. Anyway to second time readers what do you think and to first time readers please review.**


	5. I Didn't Do It

Chapter 5 We Didn't Do It!

Still Fifth Music

"H-Hey dad, w-what are you doing here?" Naruto says trying to laugh it off but failing miserably.

"What do you mean what am I doin here I work here." Iruka said confused.

"Since when?" Haku asks confused.

"Since today but I got the job a while ago. Why are you two so surprised?" Iruka ask suspicious.

"Well you see w-we were…uhh…" Naruto stepped behind Haku and pushed him forward in a way of saying you finish.

"Uhh…we…uhh…yeah…" Haku was drawing up blank.

"The boys were showing the class a dance." Tsunade interrupted trying to help out the boys.

"Yeah what she said." Haku and Naruto said in unison.

"They were just finishing when you walked in, and now they're gonna take their seats so that we can finish class."

Itachi cleared his throat unknowingly catching Haku's attention. Itachi yawned and stretched bored with the whole situation and Haku eyes widened. Itachi had his tongue pierced, and had a tattoo on his hips of a gun (one on each hip) that went below his pant line towards his crotch.

"Oh my god. That is the coolest thing ever." Haku realizing he said that aloud and was getting a lot of attention, and Itachi was looking at him confused. "Uh…s-sorry I just realized something." He said sheepishly.

"Oh I wanna know!" Naruto said excitedly.

"I'm sure you do but that's something for another time." Haku said smirking while still looking at a confused Itachi. Haku walked over to his seat.

When Naruto took his seat and actually looked how the seat where organized he was one seat away from Haku, Sasuke sat between them. Itachi sat behind Haku, and Neji next to Haku. And on the other side of him sat Gaara. Naruto smirked. _'Go figure the people that are gonna 'cause the most drama at the school are all next to each other.'_

Naruto watched Iruka and Tsunade carry out their conversation as he took out his ponytail, to redo it. This time he left out bangs to frame his face. Once he redid his ponytail he laid his head on the desk on top of his arms and thought back to the vision.

He may have told Haku that he wasn't gonna think of it anymore but he couldn't help but to think of it. He saw when he was gonna die. He saw his, his brother, Sasuke, and Itachi's gravestones. What he was supposed to see his death and let it go? …Yeah that's something he highly doubted. He sighed and sat back up and looked over to Haku who was looking bored.

He carefully summoned a small unnoticeable amount of fire and sent it to Haku who when it touched him jumped in his seat, he faced Naruto and mouthed what.

'_What were you talking about earlier?'_ Naruto mouthed back.

Haku was confused for a minute. '_Oh! That, well itachi has his tongue pierced and has a tattoo. They're pretty cool.'_

'_Oh my god you and your goddamn tattoo fetish. Why don't you just get one?'_

'_I will just not today, hey I can I ask you a question?'_

'_You just did.'_

'_You know what I mean, does Sasuke have a tattoo too.' _

'_What?'_

'_Does Sasuke,'_ he said pointing at Sasuke. _'Have a tattoo too._' he said holding up two fingers.

'_I dunno.'_ He mouthed shrugging.

"You know if you two are gonna talk about someone make sure that they aren't sitting next to you." Sasuke said suddenly causing Naruto to jump. "You two should really pay attention. We only have 20 minutes left."

With a scowl and a humph Naruto and Haku turned around in their seats and listened to the rest of class. "Ass wipe." Naruto mumbled.

**Sixth Gym**

Naruto and Haku bolted out of music as soon as the bell rung glad to be away from Sasuke and Itachi. They departed to the gym locker room and changed into their uniforms. Their uniforms for gym where nice.

They looked like pro basketball jerseys. But these didn't have a team name, just the name of the school in front, and their last names were on the back and they all had their own number, they were white and green the words, numbers, and the spot for your arms and head were green, the rest white. Green wasn't a color the two would EVER think of wearing.

The two walked out of the locker room laughing.

"I wonder what dumbass thought that green was a cool jersey color." Naruto said laughing.

"I'm that dumbass."

Naruto and Haku whipped around to see their dad…again.

"Didn't we just see you like half an hour ago?" Naruto said with a pout.

"Yes now you have gym with me so go sit on the bleachers." Once everyone was situated class began. "Hello my name is Iruka Umino, you can call me Iruka, Iruka-san, or Iruka-sensei. Yes that applies to you too Haku, Naruto, besides that I really could care less. Since I don't have much to go on I guess we'll have to do something random…how about Dodge Ball?"

"Umm two team captains…Itachi and…," Iruka thought for a moment. "Naruto!"

"I DDN'T DO IT!" Naruto said on an impulse used to getting in trouble when his name was yelled. Everyone just laughed. It was impulse for them to.

Iruka looked at him confused. "Okay… Itachi how old are you?"

"18."

"Okay youngest first Naruto you pick first."

"Haku." Naruto said happily.

"Sasuke." Itachi said nonchalant.

"Kiba."

"Shino." Itachi.

"Tenten." Naruto

"Lee." Itachi.

"Aoi." Naruto

"Hinata" Itachi.

"Kabuto" Naruto.

"Kankuro "Itachi.

"Kimimaru" Naruto.

"Tsuchi." Itachi.

"Idate." Naruto

"Shikamaru." Itachi

"Rin." Naruto

"Sakon." Itachi.

"Tayuya." Naruto

"Temari." Itachi.

"Yashamaru." Naruto.

"Obito." Itachi.

So on Itachi's team is: Sasuke, Shino, Lee, Hinata, Kankuro, Tsuchi, Shikamaru, Sakon, Temari, and Obito.(1)

On Naruto's is: Haku, Kiba, Tenten, Ukon, Kabuto, Kimimaru, Idate, Rin, Tayuya, and Yashamaru.(1)

"Okay now that we have our teams situated how about we get this game started huh? Itachi your team goes to the right half of the court Naruto yours the left. Okay the rules are different then others. Okay there is a white line about 2 feet from the foul line, you are able to go to that line on the opposite side once I say white line, the two lines make a box using the lines used to make the court in that box you can't be hit if you have a ball." (2)

Iruka watched the nodding heads. "Or I might say three point line and you are allowed to run along the three point line and the rules for whit line are active as well. I might also say foul line and obviously you can only throw from the foul line, or I might say no line and no line lasts for 20 seconds, if you pass a line outside of no line your out, only one person can come in if the ball is caught. Any questions?" (2)

No one raised their hands. Iruka put eight balls on the half court line, and then stepped out of the way. "Touch the wall with one hand everyone." Everyone did as they were told. "GO!" and everyone was off.

(And END!! sike naw I'm just playin with ya keep reading.)

Naruto, Haku, Kiba, Tenten, Ukon, Kabuto, Kimimaru, and Yashamaru raced for a ball against Sasuke, Itachi, Shino, Lee, Tsuchi, Shikamaru, Temari, and Obito. Naruto, Kiba Tenten, Kimimaru, and Yashamaru got a ball. Itachi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru also got one.

"Save the blond and his brother for last!" Itachi yelled to his teammates nodded, and began throwing the balls.

"WHITE LINE!" Bellowed Iruka over the sound of bouncing balls.

Itachi, Sasuke, Sakon, and Hinata moved into the white line ball in hand. Naruto, Kiba, Haku, and Tenten followed. Tenten walked past Sakon and popped the ball out of his hands then hit him in the back with her ball and caught his as it came down.(3)

"One down ten to go" Tenten said with a smirk then beamed the ball at Lee who ducked just in time, and let the ball roll back into the middle with the others. Tenten ran past the others with and made it back to her side without getting hit.

Naruto and Kiba stood at the brim of the line ball in hand thinking of who to hit.

"I got Tsuchi Naruto." Kiba said.

"Uhh I got…Shikamaru."

"But he's in the white line."

"I know."

Kiba shrugged and threw his ball and cheered as it hit its mark then pouted when a ball hit his back, then cheered as Naruto got Shikamaru out. Naruto walked back to his side because he knew he was gonna be saved for last.

**Make a long story short**

Everyone was out except Naruto, Haku, Sasuke, and Itachi. Naruto and Haku each held one ball while the others lie on the floor on their side. Naruto and Haku quickly kicked the balls and rolled the ones in their hands to the other side with itachi and Sasuke.

"FOUL LINE!" Iruka bellowed.

Naruto and Haku gave him a look that said 'are you serous' but Iruka just began to play with his whistle. Naruto dropped to the ground as a ball came at his chest, then rolled to the left as two balls came at him on the floor. He took a quick look at Haku.

"DUCK!"

Haku looked at him for a second but then jumped when he was hit in the arm with a ball. Haku walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

"NO LINE!"

Naruto just about cried as he heard those words. He took off in a run to the other side of the court dodging balls the whole way. He looked at the two they smirked to each other.

"10 SECONDS LEFT!"

Naruto watched two balls come towards him. He focused and caught the first ball and Itachi was out but he still had a second ball to worry about, he hit the bottom of the ball into the air then caught it as it came down. (4)

Naruto's team cheered as they won the game, they came over and began to clap his back like he accomplished something big, he tried to ignore the visions that he saw. But I'm sure seeing 9 (Haku. He doesn't get visions from Haku often) visions that you could go without would catch anyone's attention.

Naruto forced his way out of the small group and over to Haku. "Haku every single vision I got from them was of them getting whispered in their ear by the guy with the sake tattoo and then their eyes glowing then them trying to kill us."

TBC.

(1). These are all characters from Naruto.

(2). That's how we play at my school.

(3). I've done his before I thought it was fun to do.

(4). My friend Doug did that and he won the game.

(5). Most of the people on their teams are people who actually try to kill them.

**Once again here goes the new and improved chapter we barely changed anything on this one but oh well. To new readers please review and to second timers what do you think?**


	6. So It Begins

**Chapter 6 So It Begins**

Haku gave Naruto a look that said 'You're insane.'

"Naruto there is no way that you could've possibly got the same exact vision from 9 different people. Even if we don't know the extent of your powers."

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! Haku if my visions are only focusing on one got damn thing doesn't that tell you something?! C-" A group of people walked past the two and they stopped talking as they went by. "Could it be that this one vision is one I can't change the outcome of? And if it is we're in deep shit."

Haku sighed and looked around to realize they were the only ones in there. "Naruto I honestly think you're over-thinking the whole situation. I know we'll be able to change the way this vision of yours is gonna turn out. We've done it before so we can do it again." And Haku began to walk to the locker room

Naruto sighed in defeat, and followed Haku into the locker room. "Yeah but all those other vision weren't anything of this magnitude." He mumbled behind Haku.

Gaara/Neji-Seventh ROTC

Gaara POV

At lunch today when I spoke to Naruto I found out everything about him, his abilities, and everything that he knows. He had a vision of his death and the one who did it even if you can't see their face. Today was one of the craziest days of my life even if I don't show it. I finally made a friend since the incident with Neji, and they're a total nut job.

Haku… well Haku he's a whole different story he was full of secrets that I couldn't even decipher. He has secrets that he keeps from Naruto in order to protect him but it's hurting him in the process. And knows things he doesn't even realize he knows.

Why do I care anyway? Oh yeah because it's something that I never do and now that I have someone to actually care for it's starting to come out. In music today Naruto and Haku danced. It was a great way to distract themselves I could easily sense the stress in waves from Naruto. I guess knowing your death would stress you out.

Then there was Neji. Ever since he came back into the class room after talking to Naruto he's been all over me, it's as if he wants to say something but he's scared to do it and it's reeeeaaaly starting to piss me off.

Neji walks up behind me I know he wants to say something but he stops and turns around. "DAMN IT NEJI SAY IT ALREADY! You've been trying to talk to me all day but you keep chickening out damn it just say what the hell it is you have to say!!" I'm shouting but I really don't give a shit. I catch everyone's attention with my outburst.

"He…talked." Someone said and I realize what they meant I never spoke during school and if I did it was only to a teacher and it was a very clipped answer.

I just roll off what they say and turn to face Neji. "Look I know you want to say something to me so just say it or get the hell away from me, okay?!"

He sighs and takes a deep breath. "Look Gaara I just," he sighs again. "I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted a while back and I just want to start from scratch okay?"

I look at Neji very suspicious. But I sigh and nod my head yes and he sticks his hand out. "Hi I'm Neji Hyuuga."

I take his hand and shake it. "Gaara Suna." I say I guess we're really gonna start from scratch huh?

I forgot about my outburst but Colonel (1) didn't.

"Gaara and Neji, for disrupting class, 10 push ups." He says without argument.

Neji and I walk to the front of the class and get down on the floor and do push ups in sync, clapping on the 'up' part.

"1sir, 2sir, 3sir ,4sir ,5sir, 6sir ,7sir ,8sir ,9sir ,10sir, permission to recover?" (2) We ask in the up position of the push up.

"Do one for First Sergeant, then permission granted."

We do our last push up then return to our seats.

Seventh Science

Naruto and Haku made it to science class and took a seat at one of the tables in the back, across from each other. They were two minutes from being marked late. Luckily the teacher wasn't in the mood for introductions.

"I'm your science teacher Orochimaru. I don't take bull shit from anyone so don't give me any. Any assignments that I hand out are expected to be back the following class you do know your on an 'A' 'B' schedule some have me both days others only once. I know you only have your 'A' day schedule tomorrow you will receive your 'B' day one. Most of you know we have two new students Naruto and Haku Umino please stand." The two did as they were told.

"If you haven't met them already to bad your on you're on your own to get acquainted. Now everyone get into a group of four. You have 3 minutes."

Everyone but Naruto and Haku stood to get a group, and even if the two wanted to stand I doubt they could due to the over population of girls surrounding their table. Naruto and Haku had a nervous look on their face and Naruto was on the verge of tears from trying not to laugh from wave after wave of shyness, lust, and determination directed at him and Haku. He looked to his right to find the Uchiha's in the same situation.

Itachi looked about ready to pop as well did Sasuke. And surprisingly Itachi did pop in a very un-Uchiha manner. "GET AWAY! I DON'T want to be your partner. Me and Sasuke have already agreed to partner up with Naruto and Haku, so if you'd please GET THE HELL AWAY!"

Itachi and Sasuke moved from their table over to Naruto's and Haku's. Naruto looked pissed and puzzled at what Itachi says and watches as Itachi sits next to Haku and Sasuke next to him.

"Who said we wanted to work with perverts?" Naruto says looking dead at Sasuke.

"No one said you did…but no one said you didn't either." Sasuke answers back smartly.

"Asswipe."

"Dobe"

"TEME!!"

"Shut up Naruto." Haku says. "It's not like it's gonna kill us to work with them." Haku says but his eyes widen as he feels a hand working its way up his leg. Haku grabs the hand and looks square at Itachi who was acting as if he was doing nothing wrong. Haku changes his hand to ice causing Itachi to move his hand. "Don't touch me." he says seriously.

"You say that now but trust me in less than a month you'll be begging for my touch."

"That's what you think."

"I don't think I know." Itachi says and then focuses on the teacher.

Naruto smirked at the conversation his brother was having with Itachi. Naruto began to twirl his right bang as he began to think back to what happened in gym. _'I got the same exact vision from nine different people. Is that even possible?' _Naruto sighed and began to watch the teacher as he wrote chemicals on the bored. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw a dark red mark on the hand of his teacher. Then as if sensing Naruto's curiosity he rolled up his sleeves, even though he did so he wouldn't anything on his shirt.

Naruto's eyes widen at what he saw. It was the same Snake tattoo he saw on the person in his visions. _'Our science teacher is a…murderer…'_ He turns to look at Haku and points at Orochimaru then his world goes black, he's out cold before he hits the ground less than a second later. And so it begins.

**(1)well I'm actually in the ROTC program and when we interrupt in class we have to do 10 push ups.**

**(2)We actually do have to ask for permission to recover after doing push ups and they can say no or make you do more. Usually you only have to do one more than you can go. And you do have to do the push ups in the front of the class.**

**I hope you like this version better than the other one if not just review and tell me I didn't keep the originals so I can't change it back so for anyone who wants me to, I'm sorry I can't.**


	7. It's Not Gonna Happen

Last Chapter

Naruto's eyes widen at what he saw. It was the same Snake tattoo he saw on the person in his visions. _'Our science teacher is a…murderer…'_ He turns to look at Haku and points at Orochimaru then his world goes black, he's out cold before he hits the ground less than a second later. And so it begins.

Chapter 7 It's Not Gonna Happen

"Mmm…my head is killing me." Naruto mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes or at least he thought he did because everything stayed black. 'Am I blind...No I hit my head not stabbed myself in the eye.' Then he heard static like TV static, he turned to the direction he heard it from and looked at what he assumed to be a TV. (Think of what your about to read like you're watching TV.)

The screen cleared and it was a news channel with a female reporter.

"18 year old Naruto and Haku Umino along with 19 year old Itachi, and Sasuke Uchiha are found in near death condition inside a warehouse, which was abandoned 3 years ago. Sources say that the boys were left for dead after being severely beaten. The boys are currently residing in the hospital in unstable condition. A man named static came to see why a car had been here repeatedly –static- he –static-…" the image went out and a new one came up.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Haku was screaming as he was looking at someone lying on the table. Naruto couldn't make out who the person on the table was, in fact the only person he could make out was Haku. He watched as the unknown figure picked a rod out of the fire with a glowing snake on the end and watched with terrified eyes as he placed it against the boy on the tables' stomach and listened to the boy release a blood curdling scream. "STOP! I'LL TELL HIM! JUST STOP PLEASE!" Haku was crying as he said that. "I'll tell him." he said his head hanging low. "-Static- we're –static-…" That image goes out and a new one appears.

"Wait, wait what are you doing?" Naruto could tell it was his voice. He watched as the others lips moved but no voice came out.

"What do you mean? YOU PROMISED TO KEEP THEM OUT OF THIS!! YOU SWORE THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHATS GOING ON!!!"

The others lips moved but once again nothing came out. But you could hear the man snap his finger and two struggling bodies were brought into the room and Naruto's eyes widened and he began fight against his restraints.

"-Static- –Static- are you okay! YOU LIAR I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

The figure said something and Naruto began struggling even harder and crying as the unknown figure picked up a knife and walked over to the two on the ground. "NO DON'T HURT THEM! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! PLEASE STOP!"

Naruto watched as an image of his fire completely destroyed the prison he was in, his eyes a blood red, and if he didn't know better he'd say the fire was whipping behind him like tails, he was walking through halls scorching everything completely unaware of his surrounding. And with that there was nothing but static, no new image came up.

"No there has to be more than this. This can't happen to me, this isn't gonna happen. THIS IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" he screams to himself and begins to cry.

Naruto takes a deep breath and sits up and his eyes snap open. He's in a white room and he's in a bed with IV's in his arm.

He realizes he's in a hospital, he didn't have has his clothes on and he has no idea what time it is. A nurse comes charging into the room with a doctor behind her.

"Oh my god you're awake, we thought you were having another seizure, thank god your not, because that would have been your 2nd one." The nurse says worried

"I had a seizure? So how long have I been out?"

"Roughly 9 hours and I didn't think you were going to wake up any time soon you hit your head pretty hard when you fell it kinda cracked open and you had to go into surgery but don't worry you won't even be able to tell. Um, I was a bit curious as to why you kept saying stop every time we touched you, trying to pin you down." The doctor said worried. "Is there something bothering you, is someone hurting you?"

Naruto looked confused for a minute until he understood what the doctor meant. "NO! Dear god NO! Nothing is going on at home but school is totally different, I mean there's this kid who likes me, but they won't take a hint I don't like them but it's nothing I can't handle." Naruto says with a smile.

The doctor nods his head. "Oh yeah there's about seven people in the hall who are very worried about you. I'm going to send them in."

Naruto nodded and watched as the doctor left and in walked two people he really wanted to see, two he could go without, and three he was kinda at a loss for being there. "Hi Dad, Haku, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, and Neji. Waaaaaaaaaait a minute that was way to many people that just passed my lips. I understand why Haku and Dad are here but what's with the extra five?"

"I'm here because you are my boyfriend and as such it is my job to care for you." Sasuke says as if it was a duh answer.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold it lover boy. I am NOT your boyfriend." Naruto says fuming.

Sasuke walks over to his bed and bends over to whisper in his ear. "Yet." And he nips a Naruto's ear causing an involuntary shiver down his spine.

"Okay…" he says pushing Sasuke away. "One down four to go." He says and points to Kakashi.

"I'm your Dads' boyfriend, we were supposed to be on a date right now but I'm here instead." Naruto smirks at Kakashi's answer and looks over at Iruka.

"Iruka and Kakashi sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-mmph!" Iruka covers Naruto's mouth with his hand and laughs sheepishly at Naruto.

"Not now Naruto." Iruka says cheeks painted red.

Naruto removes the hand from his face and points to Gaara. "Your turn."

"I just wanted to keep our friendship going and thank you."

Naruto nodded and pointed to Neji. "Gaara made me come." Gaara elbowed him in the side. "I mean I came to thank you for earlier and making me apologize to Gaara, and hopefully we can be friends in the future."

Naruto smiled and counted in his head. "That was four I missed someone…Oh yeah Itachi."

"I'm here because Haku is here."

Naruto pointed a Sasuke and Itachi. "You two are real stalkers you know that right?"

"I know but I was also told to make sure you got this paper, it's from Orochimaru." Itachi handed Naruto an envelope and Naruto was confused as to what the hell Orochimaru would have to say to him.

'_I found you my little fire starter,_

_I've searched high and low for you and now I finally found you. It's time to finish what was started oh so long ago…your life._

_P.S. If you have an urge to call the police or tell anyone what is truthfully written on this note you will surely regret it. Tell them I excused you from this homework assignment._

_Sincerely,_

_Your wa-suto akumu_

Naruto crumbled the note and threw it in the trash next to him and rolled his eyes. "What did it say?" Haku asked.

"All he wanted to do was excuse me from that got damn homework assignment." Naruto said frustrated.

A knock came to the door and the doctor came in. "Naruto you are allowed to go home but you have to take these pills once a day until they're gone, then you no longer have to take them, for the next to weeks try to stay as stress free as possible to avoid a headache. Other than that you can pretty much do what you want."

Naruto nodded. "Um doc what happened to my clothes?"

"Oh we washed them and put them in the bathroom you can change and go if you want." The doctor said while taking out Naruto's IV's and with that the doctor left.

"Well I'm gonna go change I'll be back out in a minute you guys can leave if you want…But Haku and Gaara can you two stay…please?" The two nodded and the rest left the room.

Naruto changed and came back out, and went to the trash can and pulled out the note and handed it to Gaara. "You guys, we're in some DEEEEEEP dog shit." Naruto said and flopped on the bed.

**Sasu: Why don't me and Itachi know what's going on?**

**Me: You'll know eventually, I don't want to tell you yet because if you did know I wouldn't have anything to write **

**because you to would do something crazy.**

**Itachi: No we wouldn't.**

**Me: Oh trust me you would.**

**Naru: Sasuke just shut up and let it go. Just be out of the loop for once.**

**Sasu: But I don't like being out of the loop! pouting**

**Haku: Be quiet Uchiha, your not that important.**

**Me: Well not yet anyway.**

**Arie: If they're gonna be important shouldn't they know what's goin' on? VERY confused **

**Me: They will know…Just not yet. Just give me a chapter…or two.**

**Arie: I know what's going on now! Duh. embarrassed**

**Naru: Anyway people please review and we hope you liked this chapter.**

**Well it redone what do you think?**


	8. Fine I Give Up

_Last Chapter_

_Naruto changed and came back out, and went to the trash can and pulled out the note and handed it to Gaara. "You guys we're in DEEEEEEP dog shit." Naruto said and flopped on the bed. _

Chapter 8 Fine! I Give Up.

"Come on Gaara please?"

"No."

"Come on we've been at this for 2 weeks four days, 7 hours, and 12 minuets but hey whose counting."

"Neji for the 20th time NO!" Gaara said agitated.

"Gaara please I really like you and I swear it won't be anything like last time."

_Flashback_

_A seven year old Neji was running through the house around maids and ducking under tables. _

"_NEJI PLEASE! We have to get you ready for your father guests you can't run around nude." A maid said trying to catch Neji. _

"_No I don't wanna go to that stupid thing with stupid people there won't be anyone to play with!" Neji yell from under a table. _

_The maid got on her knees and bent down to see under the table. "Neji the Suna's are bringing their youngest son along with them he's eight so you'll have someone to play with." The maid said looking under a now unoccupied space under the table. She sat back up and nearly screamed at what she saw standing on top of the table. _

_Neji…in the nude…with all his goods in her face. "Do you promise he's coming?" _

_The maid handed the boy a pair of small boxers and turned her head. "Yes now will you please go to get dressed?"_

_Neji stood behind his father's leg and watched as a limo pulled up to the house. Neji watched as a man and a woman stepped out of the car and began approaching the house, but the woman stopped and turned back around. She reached into the limo and pulled out a hand, well actually she pulled out a boy who was pouting and was refusing to move. _

_She knelt down to his level and said something and he nodded and began to head to the house after his father. Neji looked at the boy, he had spiky red hair, emerald eyes and a something that looked kinda funny on the left side of his forehead._

_The boy walked up behind his father and mimicked Neji's position and hid behind his fathers' leg as their fathers exchanged words. _

"_Hizashi long time no see, so how's my favorite Hyuuga?" _

"_Oh I know and I've been fine…so Shukaku where is this son of yours I've heard so much about?" _

_Shukaku placed a hand on his son's head and made him walk in front of him. "This is my son, Gaara." _

_Hizashi took in his appearance. "Don't you think he's a little young for a tattoo?"_

"_Oh that…it's temporary. So can I meet your son Neji?"_

_Neji walked in front of his father and looked at Gaara. "So Neji why don't you show Gaara your room while me and his father get reacquainted?" Neji's father gave him a gentle nudge forward and Neji began to move to his room when he realized Gaara wasn't following. He turned around and gently grabbed Gaara's hand and started to his room. _

_Gaara couldn't help but feel the shiver but he had no idea what he was shivering for. _

_A 12 year old Neji sat on his bed looking through his cell phone, he had gotten plenty of phone calls but none he was looking to forward to returning. He scrolled through the numbers until he phone began to vibrate, a private number was calling him. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Neji?" _

"_Who is this?" _

"_Gaara." _

"_Gaara! You know we aren't allowed to talk to each other." _

"_Look, just because our dads' suddenly hate each other doesn't mean we have to." _

"_I know but I could get into so much trouble. Wait where are you calling from?" _

"_My cell phone." _

"_Duh, I mean where are you at?" _

"_Outside your house." _

"_Seriously?" _

"_Look out your window." _

_Neji stood up and looked out his window. "Dude you walked all the way here?" _

"_Yep. Now sneak out so we can go somewhere." _

"_Dude its eleven o'clock I'm sure my parents are up." _

"_And in comes the window._"

"_I'm right above my parents' room!" _

"_You can make it." _

_Neji sighed and opened his window and began to climb out. He made it without being caught and the two ran down the street unaware of the eyes watching them. _

_Neji's' sneaking out became a daily routine. But on his fourteenth birthday that all changed. He had just snuck out to meet Gaara half way when a man stepped in front him, Neji looked at the man. _

"_Shouldn't you be in bed Neji?" _

"_Who are you, to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing?" _

"_Your bodyguard." _

"_Bodyguard?" _

"_That's what I said is it not?" _

"_Since when did I have a body guard!?" _

"_Since the first time you snuck out, and well you see I have these pictures, and I really think you should look." _

_Neji looked at the pictures, they were pictures of his holding Gaara's hand, of him kissing him, and hugging him, and many other things. "But I never did any of these things!" Neji yelled. "All these pictures were doctored." _

"_Yes they were, but your father doesn't know that. I've given a copy of these pictures to your friends and told them they were doctored and if you don't break it off with Gaara at school tomorrow that they are to use these, show them to your father and make your life a living hell." _

_The next day Neji told Gaara he couldn't hang with him anymore and that was the end of it. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Gaara watched as Neji got on his knees in the middle of class, and begged him.

"Gaara Suna I am begging you, I'm down on my knees. Will you please go out with me?"

Gaara looked at the many amused and confused faces that were staring at him and Neji.

"Uhh…Okay fine I give up I'll go out with you. But if you screw up one time so help me god I will hate you so much. And it won't be the normal hate it'll be the 'I wanna cut your head off with a tooth brush' kinda hate."

Neji nodded. "I swear I won't mess up." The rest of class saw and was shocked by the stupid smile Neji had plastered on he face. He never smiled in school.

'_I wonder how Haku and Naruto are doing in science.' _

Naruto/Haku in Science.

"EW! EW! EW! Make 'em stop! Make 'em stop!" Naruto said while covering his eyes from one of Haku and Itachi's make out sessions. "Haku you seriously have to stop I'm getting a little bit of 'discomfort' over here." Naruto said while repeatedly tapping his fingers on the table.

Haku smirked in the middle of the kiss and pulled away from Itachi. "Well if you quit fighting against Sasuke and finally date him you wouldn't have to worry about what I'm doing."

Naruto pouted. "Even if I would date Sasuke WHICH I WON'T I would still do the same thing because of the Orochimaru…" Naruto looked at Haku and they spoke. (In their minds)

'_You know ever since the letter in the hospital you've been jumpy. That was weeks ago let it go, besides he hasn't tried anything yet.__'_ Haku thought while playing with Itachi's ponytail.

Naruto sighed. _'That's just it he hasn't tried anything. Haku I know he's planning something I can feel it. I had a vision when he touched me, well bumped me in the hall. He's planning something and it's gonna happen during the play.'_

'_Well all that means is we have to get a part in the play to stop his psychotic ass now don't we?'_And with that Haku broke eye contact.

Naruto sighed at the hopelessness of the situation. Haku always manages to put things off to the last minute no matter what it is. He thought back to the conversation with the letter.

_Flashback_

_Naruto changed and came back out, and went to the trash can and pulled out the note and handed it to Gaara. "You _

_guys we're in DEEEEEEP dog shit." Naruto said and flopped on the bed. _

_Haku and Gaara read over the letter. _

_Gaara looked puzzled for a minute. "How does he know you're a fire starter?" _

"_I have no idea. Haku do you know?" _

"_No." Haku said, while looking off to the side._

_Naruto looked at Haku weird. He knew Haku wasn't lying but it wasn't the total truth either. "Well whatever the case may be he's gonna try to kill me." _

"_Why don't you tell the police?" Gaara said as if it were a duh answer. _

"_He said don't tell the police or anyone." _

"_Well you already broke the 'not telling anyone' part so why not tell the police too?" Haku said while rereading the letter. _

"_Because I don't want to push my luck." Naruto said with his hand covering his eyes. "You guys aren't seeing the magnitude of the situation. Orochimaru has something that he knows he could use against me in the future. Like you Haku or Dad or somethin'." _

"_Naruto do you remember anything before you were brought to the orphanage?" Gaara asked Naruto. _

"_No I was brought there when I was four and I don't remember anything about the time between I got there or before that…wait. There was this one time I was at the park with my guardian. I told him I was thirsty, we only lived around the corner so he said he would be right back. He ran home to get something for us to drink. This man came up to me. He didn't' do anything he just kinda stared at me. I started to zone out and focus on him but my guardian came back, and I turned to him, and when I looked back he was gone. It was right before my guardian died I wasn't in his care that long. But what does that have to do with now?"_

"_I don't know maybe that was Orochimaru. Or maybe it was just a coincidence. Have you ever looked up possible information on your parents?" _

"_I looked through the newspapers my mom died giving birth to me and my dad died on duty, he was a cop. But that's all I know about them." Naruto said sitting up. "But it doesn't make any sense to me." he mumbled to himself._

"_Haku you're awful quiet. You okay?" Gaara says. _

"_Yeah I'm fine…just thinking." _

_Gaara nodded. "Well we should be leaving now; we don't want the others to worry." _

_Naruto and Haku nodded and they left the hospital. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto was startled by his thoughts as the bell rung signaling for their dismissal. Naruto walked out of the class room and to his locker in a daze, distantly aware of the world around him. He snapped to reality as a pair of lips crashed down onto his.

Naruto pushes away from the lips and start to yell. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PPROBLEM SASUKE??!!"

"Nothing I was calling your name for the past five minutes." He answered.

"Well what the hell do you want?"

"To tell you they're doing auditions today."

"For the play? Where?"

"In the auditorium, but there's something I need you to do."

"What?"

"Sing."

"Duh I have no choice I have to audition."

"No I mean sing…with me." Sasuke said.

"Uhh…I guess but don't pick a stupid song. And don't try anything perverted either."

"I won't." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

They made it to the auditorium and it was filled with people. Of course the auditorium is pretty big so it was roughly 200 people in the room.

Naruto whistled. "This is a lot of people."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the stage and went behind the curtains to the backstage area. "Sasuke what's your prob-" Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips on his. He struggled against Sasuke but soon stopped when Sasuke gently nibbled on his lip asking for entrance. Naruto melted into the kiss and granted Sasuke's request. He moaned into the kiss and whimpered at the loss of contact as Sasuke pulled away.

"Thought you didn't like me?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I lied." Naruto said and pulled Sasuke back for another kiss. Naruto pulled away from the kiss flushed and panting.

"So you were playing a childish game…ha! I didn't even know I was playing and I still won." Sasuke smirked. "So what ever did you do with the rings, necklaces, clothes, and roses I gave you as bribery?"

"I kept the jewelry and clothes in a box under my bed, and gave the flowers to Iruka. Why?"

Sasuke whispered in his ear. "Just curious as to what you did with it."

Naruto was only half listening. He really wanted to kiss Sasuke again. He was so close yet so far. He tried to go in for another kiss but Sasuke put his fingers to his lips. "Say it."

"Say what?" Naruto says confused.

"Say 'I lost.'"

"NO!" Naruto turned his head to the right exposing his neck and refusing to answer. Sasuke used this to his advantage he ghosted lip above Naruto's neck making Naruto whimper in want.

"Say it and you can have what you want." Sasuke said while nipping at Naruto's ear.

"…" Naruto held firm to not answering.

Sasuke, wanting to have Naruto answer laid a butterfly kiss on his neck and nibbled gently.

"Fine! I give up! I lost! Now kiss me." Naruto whined.

Sasuke complied but was cut short by his name being called to the stage.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Umino it's your turn for auditions."

"Wait I didn't sign up to audition."

"I know. I did it for you." Sasuke said as they pulled away from each other from their short kiss.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed Sasuke away from him and made it to the stage with Sasuke following.

"Umm do you two have the sheet music?" Tsunade said to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke dug in his pocket and pulled out a couple pieces of folded paper. Tsunade looked at the music then handed the sheets to the correct people ( A drummer, and guitarist.). "Whenever you two are ready."

Sasuke nodded and the music started.

Naruto gave his lyrics a once over before he began to sing.

"Don't even think about calling me crazy. You know you peeped that lady (Yeah, yeah yeah. Yeah Yeah).Then when I turned and looked at you, you tried to play it off. But I could tell that you 2 were friends. She was just too nervous. And she was looking like she was hurt. Like a memory had surfaced. It kinda got her pissed. I'm kinda wondering myself and you're really no help to me." Naruto sang while looking Sasuke up and down.

"How you 2 know each other so well? Cause I wanna know now. You better start talking."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke as if he was accusing him of something and continued with his lyrics.

"Who is she to you? Don't lie to me. Who is she to you? My eyes can see. There's something going on between you two. I think you better let me know, that's for sure."

Sasuke put his hands up as if to defend himself. "Who is she to me? Nobody babe. Who is she to me? No need to explain. I ain't done nothing wrong. I swear to you. Ain't nothing going on but us. That's whats up." Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he were confused

Sasuke got on his knees. "See I don't know why home girl keeps on lying on everything. I'm not lying (No, no, no. Oh no. No, no, no, no). You make it worse acting all insecure. She see you bugging so that's why she wants to be spotted, yeah. Go 'head and say you don't trust me! (trust me) Always going outta your way to bust me! You come up empty-handed. You don't understand it. You better go 'head and listen! You got it twisted. Don't be paying that broad no attention. Cause you the one I'm with. Don't be asking me..."

"Yeah..."

Naruto reproached Sasuke as if he didn't believe him and sang.

"Who is she to you? Don't lie to me. Who is she to you? My eyes can see. There's something going on between you 2. I think you better let me know, that's for sure."

Sasuke sang as if he was frustrated in explaining himself.

"Who is she to me? Nobody babe. Who is she to me? No need to explain. I ain't done nothing wrong. I swear to you. Ain't nothing going on but us. That's whats up."

Naruto acted as if he was fed up. "Damn right, I wanna know her name"

"Why?" Sasuke sang.

"Tell me how you know her babe." Naruto sang assertively.

"I don't." Sasuke sang sadly.

"Why did you make that face? You look so ashamed." Naruto sang as if he had just caught him in a lie.

"I'm not ashamed, I'm surprised you think of me as that guy. I've never done you wrong. What's going on! I don't know who she is." Sasuke sang as if he were hurt.

"Who is she to you? Don't lie to me. Who is she to you? My eyes can see. There's something going on between you 2. I think you better let me know, that's for sure."

"Who is she to me? Nobody babe. Who is she to me? No need to explain. I ain't done nothing wrong. I swear to you. Ain't nothing going on but us. That's whats up."

The music cut off and the auditorium broke out in an applause that made it sound as if they were in a stadium. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head then went back behind stage. Naruto watched about five other people until it was his brothers' turn. He watched the performance alone due to the fact Sasuke had to pee.

Itachi and Haku walked in stage…well Itachi walked in stage Haku well he jumped on stage. Itachi rolled his eyes at Haku's antics and handed over the sheet music and waited for Haku to calm down before the music started.

Haku took a quick glance at the lyrics and sang a little practice round. "It's been five months since (Ohhhh) you went away. God send me an angel. God send me an angel from the heaven's above. Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love. Cause all I do is cry .God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes." Haku smiled "This seems like it'll be good!"

**Haku:** See it's been five months since you went away. Left without a word and nothing to say. Want to will out want to up and leave. See it's all about you it's not about me. Break me down from in and out. See I knew from the jump you had some doubts. Should have known then you would never stay true. Should have known then that I could never change you. Now I'm on my knees and I'm begging god please. Take away this pain that I'm feeling cause it's just too much for me. And I try to open up my eyes I sure do try to see. But this man got my heart in a box and I can't even find the key godplease.

"God send me an angel from the heaven's above. Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love. Cause all I do is cry. God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes."

**Itachi:** Come on that's right come on. No matter what I do it stays the same. Told me I got to leave because I wouldn't change. Still I couldn't see I was stuck in the game. Told me to leave my key or

the locks gonna change. You want a new day one without me. But I'm stuck with this pain while you yelling get out leave. What happens when your ride or die is living every night with some good bye ish. Inside I'm dying Just want to kiss your eye lids Help the pretty brown eyes stop crying.

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed as be continued to sing something wasn't right someone was here he could feel it.

**Itachi:** One more chance take a trip to Hawaii you just looked at me and started sighing I guess this is good bye then. Still not realizing what it all means Still got the dreams that included you and me Got me on one knee willing to do anything to make it right I'm trying to get doctor Phil's number for advice.

**Haku:** I never thought twice when I rolled the dice. Never thought so many times you'd make me cry. Deep down in my heart I used to believe, that I was meant for you, and you was meant for me. But without trust there is no love. And I'm sure gonna miss them kisses and hugs. Got to let go or I never will. Can't wait for the nights where I can't stay still. Love ain't for free got to pay the bills. Say that you won't but I know that you will. Deep in my heart I know you'll never change and everything that you do I'll always be the blame

**Haku:** God send me an angel from the heaven's above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes

**Both:** God send me an angel from the heaven's above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes

The music slowly died out and Haku smiled at everyone and went behind stage, he was surprised to see only Sasuke behind there. "Sasuke where's Naruto?" Haku asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"LET ME GO!" that was Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Haku and Sasuke yelled.

They heard the shaking of metal and looked up just in time to see Naruto shoot a fire ball at the man's face and that distraction was enough for Naruto to run. He ran to the stairs and ran down them as fast as he could the only problem with that is the stairs the closest set to him was a spiral staircase, and went straight down into the basement which was changed into a dressing room.(2)

Naruto ran down the steps skipping some along the way and disappeared into the dressing rooms, and the man looked over the rail. They saw the man face and was surprised to see that the man wasn't Orochimaru but a guy who looked like a shark?

He quickly took to the stairs and got down them in half the time it took Naruto.

The trio stopped staring and soon took off through a door that would lead down to the dressing rooms.(1)

(1) That's how the stage is in my auditorium because we are able to lift people into the air and they can go straight to there instead of having to take side routs.

Me: Well how'd you like it?

Itachi : I thought it sucked.

Arie: I loved it. Itachi and Haku forever! (to much sugar)

Me: Why?

Itachi: because the song makes me O.O.C

Me: So. I can really make you O.O.C by putting you in a pink tutu.

Arie: hehehehehehehe pink tutu.

Itachi: glares

Haku: Relax Itachi if you really want to feel better your gonna find out next chapter.

Sasu/Itac: REALLY!

Me: If I feel like it, but more than likely really.

Sasu/Itac: Jump up and down

Arie: Hey I have an idea about that! drags Kagome to the computer Itachi in a pink tutu!

Itachi: Get off that stupid tutu kick!

Arie: glares

Itachi: Never mind.

Naru: Hey I'm still being chased by fish face over here!

Me: Uhh Haku go help out Naruto.

Haku: Do I have to?

Me: Yes.

Sasuke: since I'm the only free one will you people please review?

_CHAPTER BETA'D_

**I changed the song they sang from Black Buddalfly ft fabulous- Bad Girl, to Brandy ft. Usher- Who is She to You. My sister helped me pick out the song. Anyway to 1****st**** timers please review, and 2****nd**** timers I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. What In The Seven Hells!

CHAPTER 9 What In The Seven Hells?

The three raced down the stairs and into the dressing room to see Naruto unconscious and the man holding him by the throat with burn marks on his wrists.

A short argument ensues and Haku walks forward.

"Pare! Tu haver não por aqui!" Haku yelled.

The man turned to growl at Haku. "Menino saber onde tu celeiro."

"Mim saber onde mim. SOBRE TU!" Haku yelled back. The man dropped Naruto on the floor and walked in front of Haku.

"Que seja tu Alguém carregue?" the man asked.

"Sim." Haku said head down.

The man pointed to Naruto. "Ele não saber?"

"No. Diga ele não agradar?"

The man snickered and spoke in English. "I should tell him…but then he would run even further and we would have no choice but to kill you." The man lifted Haku's head up to force Haku to look at him.

Haku frowned and spit in his face. Then blew cold air to freeze it then smirked at the look of disgust on the man face. The man let go of Haku's face then backhanded him causing Haku's head to jerk to the left due to the force of the blow.

The man disappeared in a puddle. (You know like in movies when people turn to puddles.)

Sasuke and Itachi stared in shock at what played out in front of them. Haku had just talked to a man that had just attempted to kill his brother, to make it even better he had the conversation in a whole different language!(1)

"What in the seven hells was that all about?"

"I can't answer that," Haku said while walking over to Naruto. "But what I can tell you is that Naruto isn't safe. He's gonna have stuff happen to him until after the play probably even after that. The same goes for me. Orochimaru has found out about us…about what we can do," Haku formed a small piece of ice and placed it in Naruto's mouth. "He's determined to make us known or to make us go back."

"Back go back where?" Itachi asked concerned.

"I can't tell you if I did they would kill me…they killed the one who told me about it. All I can tell you is that you guys are in for a shit load this year."

"DAMN IT, HAKU!" Haku didn't flinch at Itachi's outburst. "If you don't tell me what's going on so help me-"

"SO HELP YOU NOTHING! I'M SAVING YOUR LIFE BY NOT TELLING YOU! IF I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD-" Haku stopped in the middle of his rant to take a few deep breaths and look at Naruto. "Look Itachi just trust me when I say I can't tell you okay, if I did they would kill you."

"'They!' 'They' WHO dammit? Haku you want me to trust you but you can't trust me. Trust is a two way thing if you didn't know."

Haku frowned at the sudden look of discomfort in Naruto's face. "I know. Sasuke can you please do me a favor and carry Naruto home? I would do it but I have to carry his stuff. And since you're carrying him I guess your stuff too."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs to begin the walk home.

Sasuke wonders what's going on as he carries Naruto off of school grounds. He thinks back to all that happened after he finished singing with Naruto.

#FLASHBACK#

$NARUTO POV$

Me and Sasuke made it behind stage and I didn't even get a chance to come back down from being so into my singing before Sasuke attached himself to my lips. I gasp in surprise as he puts his tongue in my mouth. I pull away for a much needed breath. He quickly pushes me against a wall and begins to nip and suck on my neck. I let out a moan as I close my eyes.

"Sasuke…" I try to tell him stop but all that comes out is his name. He grinds his hips into mine and my eyes open as I let out a deep moan. I feel him smile against my neck.

"S-Sasuke w-we h-have to st-stop before w-we get caught." I push against his chest and look into his eyes. I know he doesn't want to stop but he does, for me.

"I have to pee." He lies. I know what he really has to do. I smirk and let him go. I turn my attention to the stage. I watch about five more performances then it's my brothers' turn.

They exchange quick words with Tsunade and then start to sing. As soon as Itachi starts to sing a hand comes and clamps around my mouth muffling any protests I can make. At first I think it's Sasuke being an ass but his grip doesn't let up and I begin to struggle. He's leading me up the stairs what the hell is he thinking?

I struggle out of his grip and turn to face him. "You! What the hell are you doing here? Leave us alone! We want nothing to do with you! Why can't you people leave us in peace!" Naruto shouted. "We already told you that we won't help you with your twisted plans so leave! Before I fry your ass!"

"You think YOU can hurt me little fire starter? Our Master is very interested in you and your brother. So quit playing coy and come with me." The Fish-faced man says lunging for me. I dodge his clumsy attack and aim a kick for his head. He ducks and kicks my legs out from under me. I jump up ready to run. I don't want to fight him here. Innocent people could get hurt.

He grabs onto my arm and whips me around. "LET ME GO!" I shout, firing a shot of flames and I turn and run, praying to whatever Gods may be listening that he doesn't catch me. I see a ladder leading down into the stage area. I race down the steps as fast as I can go. I hear Sasuke's and Haku's yell. I keep running and can only hope they haven't caught Fishy Faces attention.

$Normal POV$

Naruto reaches the bottom and lets his eyes scan the gloom. He runs in the direction he sees light but is brought up short by a rough hand on his collar.

"Thought you could get away from me, huh? Not likely. As I said our Master is interested in your powers. So be a good boy and come with me or your little boyfriend and your brother will pay the price. And don't even think about trying to 'fry my ass' because flames can't hurt me." His voice came, an icy threat in every word.

"Flames can't hurt you? How about a little HEAT!" Naruto grabs the mans wrists and focus's the flames of his anger into white hot gloves of power around his hands. Fish-face screams in agony as the heat gets through his shields. A shout is heard and it distracts Naruto long enough for the man to knock him unconscious.

"Naruto! Who the hell are you? Leave him alone!" Sasuke shouts trying to lunge but Haku's cold grip stops him before he takes a step.

"I will handle this Sasuke. This doesn't concern you." Haku's voice sends chills down his spine but he ignores it in favor of yelling. "'Doesn't concern me'! How the hell does this not concern me! He hurt Naruto and he's gotta pay for it!"

"He will. Just let me handle it." Haku says calmly but the look of death in his eyes is enough to make Sasuke believe him.

Itachi places a hand on Haku's shoulder and murmurs quietly. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will be."

NARUTO POV

Oh my god my head…again. Wasn't it like two weeks ago the last time I was out like this and I had that fucked up vision? I shot straight up and opened my eyes to see where I was and I was surprised to see that it wasn't black like last time. In fact it looked like I was in paradise.

I look around to see I was on a beach. How the hell I got there… don't ask. I stand up and dust the sand off my butt. I walk along the beach looking for any signs of life. I walk over to a small cliff and climb up them about half way up I hear something.

"Naruto." It was a whisper but I heard it loud and clear. I look up to see a figure. It was a he that much I was sure of since the only thing I could tell he had on was a blue and black sarong. I climb a little bit faster when I see the man begin to back up.

I was almost to the top when my foot slipped. I quickly grabbed a rock and held on tight. After a few seconds I regained my footing and began climbing again. I make it to the top to see the man looking into a pond. And pond on a cliff? Yeah I thought it was kinda weird too.

I watch the man stand up then watch him look back at me before he falls into the water. I run over to him and try to save him but I don't see him once I make it to the water. I stare at my reflection in the water then I furrow my eyes as I see something slowly appear.

WHAT HE SEES (Norm P.O.V)

It was him and Haku, they were no older than three and were running around on a beach. Haku had his hair in a bun, and was in a black and purple sarong, the colors fading in and out of each other, and was chasing Naruto. Naruto had on a orange and yellow sarong with the same color effect, and had his hair in a ponytail, he had one bang on his left side of his face that was red.

A man came out of a small hut and Naruto smiled and ran to him. Naruto tackled the man and laughed as they hit the ground.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!"

The man laughed and patted Naruto on his head. "Hey squirt where's your brother?" Naruto pointed behind him and the man saw Haku standing watching Naruto. "Come here Haku." Haku did as he was told and walked over to the man. "You two know me and your father have to go away for a while right?" The two nodded. "And you know you two are gonna have to be separated right?" the two once again nodded.

They really didn't understand what he meant but they knew they would have to answer yes. The man smiled a sad smile the stood up.

"Go inside and eat. Three hours until you have to go to sleep."

The two boys nodded and ran inside. The man pouted and looked towards the water. A tear slipped down his cheek as he thought about never seeing his children again. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"You know Yondaime, Naruto and Haku are the rightful heir's to our kingdom, of our people, and as such we have to send them away until he is of age, and make sure he never knows about where he comes from."

"I know Enzeru but I can't just let our sons forget about where they come from, about how they're supposed to live, about what they're capable of. I won't even be able to tell them about who we are. Our people will be lost with out them. As Kings it is our duty to make sure our people have a leader."

"Yondaime you're thinking this over to much. All we have to do is send them to the human islands and hope Orochimaru doesn't find them, and that the man we send Haku to will tell him about this place. Haku will tell Naruto about the dangerous people out there. Then on their 18th birthday's we find them and bring them back." Enzeru brushed his lips over Yondaime's neck, his deep, melodious voice husky with pain as he continued.

"We have to send them away tonight."

"I know Enzeru don't remind me."

"I put sleeping powder in their food." He confessed.

"YOU WHAT? You could've waited until they were asleep!" Yondaime pulled out of his lovers embrace. He whirled to face the taller man, bright blue eyes pleading with soft doe brown ones. His lover sighed, running a hand through his blue-black locks.

"If we did that the powder used for them to forget this place won't work, they wouldn't be in a deep enough sleep."

Yondaime sighed, and kissed his lover on one pale cheek. "I'm going to change their clothes and get them ready for the leave. You prepare the transportation and I'll see you soon."

Enzeru nodded and did what he was told. Yondaime walked into the hut and got his sons out of the highchairs and placed them on a couch. He then walked to a nearby cupboard and pulled out a grey powder. He whispered "esquecer-se" (1) and the powder turned bright green. He took a small amount and put it on the palm of his hand and gently blew it in the air, and watched as his son's features changed.

Naruto's blond and red hair turned all blond and his tan grew slightly darker and he was sure it covered his young son's whole body. Haku's black and blue hair turned all black and his skin turned pale. Yondaime sighed at the changes that over took his sons and grabbed a change of clothes for them, and prepared them for their leave.

Naruto splashed the water in front of him and blurred the vision he was seeing and began to cry. "My whole life is a lie."

$END$

Naruto shot up in his bed and threw the covers off of himself. His hand quickly became engulfed in fire but he quickly put it out realizing he was safe. 'That was…weird. I can't remember anything. Oh well mustn't have been that important.' Naruto stood up from his bed and left his room and started down the stairs but before he reached the bottom voices reached his ears.

"Haku, please tell me what's going on! Naruto's been out for almost 3 hours! I'm really getting worried. What if that asshole seriously hurt him? Naruto could be in a coma and need to go to the hospital and he could be dying but you don't want him to go just 'cause he could wake up thinking that he's still being attacked and set the hospital on fire and if he did-" Sasuke was babbling and was cut off by his brother.

"Sasuke, calm down! Geez you act like Naruto is a puppy or something. He's a tough kid, and if Haku thinks that Naruto will be alright then he'll be alright." Itachi was lounging on the couch with Haku lying across his lap. Haku's eyes were still closed when he announced, "Naruto will be just fine. He's out in the hall listening to you babble Sasuke."

"Naruto! Are you alright, how are you feeling?" Sasuke started babbling **again** when he saw Naruto slowly made his way into the room and to the couch.

Haku and Itachi watched in amusement as Sasuke forgot that he was an Uchiha and acted like a lovesick fool. "My brother is making quite a spectacle of himself, don't you think? He is forgetting that we are here. Why don't we leave them alone and go somewhere a… little more private?" Itachi whispered in Haku's ear nibbling on the juncture of Haku's neck and shoulder, drawing a quiet moan from those rose-pale lips. "Later for us, Lover. Naruto always has questions after he gets knocked out."

Those words proved to be true as Naruto woke from the daze induced by listening to Sasuke babble.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. I'm just a little confused. What happened exactly? I remember Fishy Face and setting him on fire but after that I can't remember anything. What did he want? We told them that we weren't interested the last time they showed up. What business could they have with us now?" Naruto looked up expectantly to Haku and watched as he went still.

$END CHAPTER$

Itachi: when am I going to have my little Haku? (Gropes Haku)

Haku: Itachi not nOOOww…uhhhhh

Naruto: EW! EW! EW! Stop! Quit molesting my brother!

Sasuke: why should he? I'm gonna molest you…(grabs Naruto and drags him out of the room)

V-K: Stop it you guys you're starting to distract Arie and piss her off.

Arie: Sasuke is never gonna get Naruto if he keeps pissing me off! grumbles

V-K: Itachi stop it right now! Arie! Make 'em stop!

Arie: I'm gonna go work on a Itachi/Haku lemon. I actually LIKE them! (Sasuke comes back)

Sasuke: Hey! When am I gonna get my little Naru-chan?

V-K: See Arie look what you did. You were supposed to Make 'em stop, not encourage them.

Arie: Haku, Itachi come here and help me or your never gonna get together!

Kagome: Arie no fair!

Arie: Sorry everyone. I'm just really tired. Sasuke You'll have your shot at Naruto soon I promise. For now lets let the nice people go and read the next chapter.

Gaara: They're busy so it's up to me. Review please. Arie worked hard on this chapter to help out our authoress. Give her some good reviews. She's new.

**I don't think I changed anything in here except mechanical mistakes. But anyway please review.**


	10. Oh GOD!

**CHAPTER 10 Oh GOD!**

"Soo," Naruto said while trying to tune out Sasuke's incessant babble. "What happened while I was out?" The question was said like he was talking to everyone but it was aimed for Haku.

"Orochimaru encontrado outcross a siga ele." (Orochimaru found another to follow him.) Haku said while sitting up out of Itachi's lap. "He's not gonna stop."

"WHY NOT? WHY ARE WE SO SPECIAL? THEY'RE OTHER PEOPLE LIKE US!" He yelled at Haku. "I DON'T WANNA DO IT ANYMORE!"

Haku mumbled. "I wish," before he spoke louder. "Yeah, there are others like us but we are the only princes. Naruto he was banished from the royal families for his unjust ways of rule. He wants to come back Naruto and the only way for that is for him to get one of us to marry him."

"It's not fair." Naruto pouted.

Haku got up and walked over to Naruto and kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on each of his cheeks so he'd have to look him in the eyes. "Nada em vida justo." (Nothing in life is fair)

"Me saiba." (I know) He said softly while gently removing Haku's hands from his face.

Sasuke regained his Uchiha ways and stared impassively at the brother to brother conversation. Then looked at Itachi. "Why didn't we stay like that?"

"We didn't stay that way because dad decided it wasn't an Uchiha way." Itachi said looking Sasuke in the eye.

Naruto looked at Sasuke the Itachi then back to Haku. "So…it's Tuesday we have no test to study for, we won't get who was in the play until Friday so what do you guys wanna d-" Naruto was cut off by his cell phone vibrating. The number came up private but he answered any way.

"Hello?" He said while getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Neji I-I need your help."

"You need my help? For what?"

"I need your help to plan a date for me and Gaara this Saturday and it has to be perfect."

"How am I exactly supposed to do that?" Naruto said elbows resting on a nearby counter and his back to the door.

"Well I was hoping that maybe you could…I dunno help me book some stuff, and possibly call Gaara and tell him to meet me on Saturday."

"And you can't do this yourself because why?"

"Mine and Gaara's fathers aren't exactly on speaking terms since we were 12. I can't exactly call and say 'Hey this is Neji; I'm your son's boyfriend and the son of the guy you hate.' Now can I?"

"Well no you can't so-"

"Great thanks for your help I'll see you tomorrow." And Neji hung up.

"I suppose I can help you." Naruto finished his sentence even though he knew Neji wasn't on the other line. He grabbed his phone and turned around and was surprised to see Sasuke behind him. Naruto sent fire at Sasuke but Sasuke narrowly dodged the fist of fire coming straight at his face. "I'M SO SORRY!" Naruto said as he watched Sasuke stand back up.

"It's okay nothing a kiss can't fix." Sasuke said while leaning in for a kiss. Naruto smiled as Sasuke kissed him. Sasuke gently nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance, that Naruto gladly obliged. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke put his arms around his waist. Naruto's phone began to vibrate, and he swore as he checked to see who it was. It was Gaara. 'How the hell did he and Neji get my cell number? I could've sworn the only people who knew that was Dad and Haku.' Naruto reluctantly pulled away from Sasuke, turned around and answered his cell.

"Hello?"

"Naruto. I really need to talk to you."

"You are." Naruto said with his eyes closed as Sasuke began to nibble and kiss his neck.

"I mean just you and me. Not you, me, and Sasuke kissing you while we talk which, I might add, is a bit weird even for my standards."

"C-Can it wait?" Naruto stumbled out as Sasuke started to rub his hands along Naruto's back.

"No it can't. It's about Orochimaru."

Naruto's eyes shot open as he turned and pushed Sasuke away, walking out of the kitchen and walked into the living room where Itachi and Haku were lounging on the couch. He put his cell on speaker and placed it on a table.

"Now say that again."

"It's Orochimaru. I know what he's gonna do."

$WITH OROCHIMARU$

The man that was chasing Naruto was kneeled in front of him. "Orochimaru, I have failed to obtain the two boys for you."

"It is okay Kisame. I have found a way for them to crumble at my knees."

"You have?"

"Yes I have. You see one of their friends has any ability to know everything about a person just by talking to them but I have found away around that to make him believe that I was going to go through with the plan two weeks before I actually do. So right about now he is probably telling them my planted, false information."

"Sir…w-what are you going to do once we have them in our captivity, to make them agree with us?"

"I have about six things that I know for sure that can absolutely change their mind."

$BACK WITH GAARA/NARU/SASU/ITACHI$

"Are you sure Gaara?"

"I'm positive Naruto. He going to do it two weeks before the play he going to hold you prisoner until you give him what he wants."

"Thanks bye." Naruto said.

"So I guess that means we have a lot of time to prepare for his little appearance, and in the mean time how about Haku and I go and to a place a little more private?" Itachi said while he slid his fingers over Haku's sides.

"Aniki! Leave him alone! We need to figure out how we're going to stop Orochimaru, and save them both. We should think about what we can do." Sasuke tried reasoning with his brother, while trying valiantly to ignore Itachi's attempts to stick his tongue down Haku's throat. It was a magnificent failure. Sasuke and Naruto both stared as Itachi ran his hands down Haku's sides. Haku let out a low moan. He was losing himself in Itachi's kiss. With his last coherent thought he pulled away from Itachi and said, "We're gonna go and discuss theories for how we can protect ourselves. You two have fun now!"

With that Haku pulled Itachi out of the room. Naruto stood there stunned, then ran after the two yelling, "Haku! You need to protect yourself! I am NOT gonna take care of your mistake!"

"I know, I KNOW! Leave us alone for awhile. I really wanna pay attention to my boyfriend right now." Haku murmured with a sultry little smile. Itachi felt a little light-headed as all the blood in his body began rushing through his veins. He heard the roar in his ears. He just knew that he would love what Haku had in-store for him.

$Sasuke POV$

"Oh man! Now what are we gonna do? I REALLY don't wanna be here when those two go at it. How about we leave them alone and go somewhere else?" As soon as those words were out of his mouth Naruto's phone went off once more.

"Damn it's my Dad! Hello? Hey Dad. Yeah well you see the thing is ano…Haku's wasn't feeling all that good so we decided that he should come home and get some rest. He told me that he felt really sick and that he didn't want to be home all alone so I came home to. Uh-huh. Yeah…no problem. Yeah I'll tell him. O.k. No we didn't. Uh-huh. Right, later Dad." I watched in amazement as Naruto lost it. He throw his phone on the couch so hard that when it crashed to the floor it went skidding on the hardwood, through the kitchen door and crashed into the back door breaking the antenna. My surprise in watching Naruto's phone was overshadowed by my surprise in hearing Naruto swear…badly.

"God DAMNIT IRUKA! Why did you have to say THAT! Now we can't leave! That BASTARD! I hope he rots in Hell! He's a piece of shit REJECTED from the Deepest Darkest Corridor of Satan's ASS! I'm gonna KILL that damn Dolphin!"(1)

"Naruto calm DOWN! Geez it's like listening to a retarded 4-year-old. What did he say?" Sasuke berated his boyfriend, trying desperately to ignore the feeling in his gut and the sound coming from the upstairs. He failed on both counts.

"My _DAD _has decided that since one of us got hurt and the others here that he can go ahead and go on a date even though he SAYS that he has a lot of paperwork to finish. He's a GYM teacher how the HELL could he have paperwork! And he said I couldn't leave 'cause I'm still grounded for setting Sakura's cat on fire, DAMNIT I WAS 15! We're STUCK here listening to them ALL 'CAUSE OF MY DAD'S LIBIDO!" Naruto shouted and he was turning the most lovely shade of purple. "And this is gonna be pure torture 'cause Haku knows what this is doing to me and he is still GETTING IT IN WITH YOUR BROTHER! He KNOWS that I'm an empath and he still doesn't care! He just wants me to lose my virginity and get laid! Oh DAMNIT!"

"You're a virgin!??"

$Haku POV$

I lead Itachi up the stairs and into my room. As soon as I close the door he's pulled me close and attacked my mouth. Oh he tastes like bitter dark chocolate and oranges. I've always been partial to dark chocolate but in his mouth it takes on a new complexity. I wonder if it will be as good as Naruto explained?

$Normal POV$

Itachi attached himself to Haku's mouth and ran his hands up his back. A long moan came from his mouth at the flavor of his kiss. Haku started to push him closer to the bed and shoved him down. He pulled away from Itachi's mouth and ran his tongue over his neck. A long moan spilled from his mouth and he gasped Haku's name.

"How far do you want this to go? Tell me so I can stop if I need to. Hurry, I don't think I'm gonna be able to hold back for much longer." Haku gasped, running his hands over Itachi's shirt, pulling it up to run his hands over the bronzed chest.

Itachi moaned as Haku tweaked a nipple then flipped them over so Haku was on bottom. Haku smirked at Itachi then nibbled on Itachi's bottom lip, while sliding his hands down his chest to the brim of his pants. He unbuttoned, and unzipped then slipped his hand into Itachi's boxers electing a hiss from Itachi's lips.

Haku gently grabbed Itachi again before he decided to remove the pants and boxers all together. Now it was a nude Itachi above a very clothed Haku.

"We can't do this." Itachi said looking Haku in the eye.

"And why the hell not?" Haku said with a pout.

"You're still dressed." Itachi said smiling

Haku smirked and tried to take off his shirt, and with the key word being tried he didn't do it. Itachi grabbed his hand and held them next his head on the bed. Itachi slid his hands down Haku's body until he reached the bottom of his shirt he slowly pulled it over Haku's head and leant down to kiss Haku.

Haku let out a moan as Itachi pinched a nipple and arched into the kiss.

$NARU/SASU$

Naruto sat on the couch his legs tightly crossed, his eyes squeezed shut, and finger tapping quickly on the arm of the chair. Sasuke looked at Naruto's obvious discomfort and sighed. "You know I could help you with that." He said to Naruto.

Naruto only opened his eyes to glare at Sasuke. "I don't want your help. At least not with this."

"Oh so you like being a Virgin?"

Naruto glared harder at Sasuke. "Shut up." Naruto said and closed his eyes again and put his head back against the headrest.

He almost screamed when he suddenly felt Sasuke in his lap. Sasuke began to nip and kiss at Naruto's neck. Naruto let out a low moan. "Get off Sasukeeeee."

Sasuke shook his head no and nipped at Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto sighed and began to kiss Sasuke back with great force.

$ITACHI/HAKU$

Itachi began to trail kisses down Haku's stomach. And stopped when he reached the hem of his pants, Itachi looked up at Haku, who was looking down, and smiled. He unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped them with his teeth, then pulled them down leaving Haku in a pair of Dark purple silk boxers.

"Purple?"

"It's my favorite color, sue me."

Itachi rolled his eyes, and slowly oh so slowly began to remove Haku's boxers. Haku pouted at how slow Itachi was taking off his boxers. "Hey stop teasing." Itachi smirked and pulled Haku's boxers the rest of the way off.

Itachi looked Haku up and down and stopped at his groin and raised an eyebrow. "Well well excited are we?" Then he began to kiss down Haku's chest. He stopped to capture Haku's nipples in his mouth receiving a moan.

"'Tachiiii…"

Itachi kissed the rest of the way down skipping his erection and going to Haku thighs.

"Itachi…please." Haku begged. For what he wasn't entirely sure.

"What do you want? Do you want my mouth? My hands? Or maybe just my tongue?" Itachi ran his tongue over his navel briefly slipping his tongue into Haku's belly button and over the toned muscles on his hips. He grabbed onto Haku's hips and suddenly deep throated his bulging erection.

A strangled scream erupted from Haku's throat as that delicious warmth surrounded him. He tried to push deeper into that perfect paradise of pleasure that enveloped him in wonderful sensations. Pleasured cries fell from his lips like diamonds and he quickly approached the brink. "'Tachi stop! I'm gonna, gonna…"

Itachi only increased the suction, bobbing his head up and down. He felt the explosion and softly moaned as he savored every drop that made up HIS Haku. Releasing Haku's cock from his mouth he attached himself to Haku's neck and lightly bit the skin. "Are you up for round two?"

Haku reached over into a nearby drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. It was a gag gift on his 17th birthday tha he had kept.

And handed it to Itachi, he quickly coated his fingers and inserted one into Haku's puckered entrance. Haku's body tensed.

"Relax love it only makes it worse, besides it gets better."

Haku did as he was told and relaxed against the finger and began to moan as he soon found pleasure. Itachi added a second finger and Haku's breath slightly hitched, he still moaned as Itachi began a scissoring motion. Haku suddenly arched feeling searing blind pleasure. "Found it." Itachi said with a smirk.

Itachi entered a third finger, but brushed against Haku's sweet spot and kissing him to distract him from any possible pain. He removed his fingers after a few thrusts and smirked at Haku's whimper. "Trust me when I say it gets better."

He covered his erection in a generous amount of lube and positioned himself at his entrance. He pushed his head in and waited for a sign of discomfort from Haku when he received none he pushed in half way then stopped and waited for Haku to adjust. Haku was so tight it was hard for him to hold back.

Their was no way one person could feel so full. Haku quickly adjusted to the new length inside of him and gave Itachi a nod signaling that he could move in the rest of the way. Haku moaned at he feeling of being so full. It should be a sin to feel as complete as he did at that very moment.

Itachi pulled out and slammed back in brushing against Haku's sweet spot. Haku let out a stifled moan. Itachi smirked and changed his position slightly pulled out and slammed back in hitting Haku's sweet spot, causing a mangled version of his name to fall from Haku's lips. "'chi…p-please…harder…faster."

And who was Itachi to deny something his lover needed and quickly complied. Feeling himself coming close to the end he began to pump Haku erection in tune with his thrusts. Itachis thrust became harder and faster as he could feel a tightening in the pit of his stomach. Haku was thrashing his head side to side against the pillows as he tried to hold back is orgasm but the more he held back the harder he knew it was going to be. Finally unable to hold back anymore he came with a scream covering Itachi and his own chest with his seed.

Haku's muscle spasms drove Itachi over the edge and he quickly followed Haku into the world of orgasmic bliss.

$$SASU/NARU$$

Sasuke broke the kiss when he heard a scream come from the upstairs. "That sounded like Haku. What's happening up there?"

"Your brother just gave mine his first not self induced orgasm. And he brought me close to mine. You really gonna help me with that?" Naruto asked, his dark blue eyes an even deeper color, twinkling with hunger.

"Oh you want my help now?" Sasuke teased, running his hand over the bulge contained in Naruto's jeans. "Uhhnnnnn… oh _god_ Sasukeeee…" Was Naruto's brilliant answer. Sasuke palmed open his jeans and slipped his hands into the waiting heat. Inarticulate moans issued from Naruto's mouth and he bucked his hips into Sasuke's hand. Moments later he came, coating Sasuke's hand in a warm thick cream.

Sasuke brought his hand to his lips and slowly licked off Naruto's essence. "Mmm. Delicious. I wonder how the rest of you tastes…" As Sasuke leaned down to capture Naruto's lips the front door banged open to reveal a Very PISSED Gaara.

"What the fuck are you trying to do to me, you damn BASTARD!"

**1) Iruka means dolphin for the people who didn't know. (B/N The curse is something that my sister came up with a coupla years ago.)**

**2) Naru knows Haku can but not himself. (If you're still lost read the translations over)**

**I added a better lemon to this chapter so it moved from a lime to a full on lemon. To 1****st**** timers please review and to 2****nd**** timers what do you think?**


	11. Stop It!

_**QUICK RECAP: **_

_As Sasuke leaned down to capture Naruto's lips the front door banged open to reveal a Very PISSED Gaara. "What the fuck are you trying to do to me, you damn BASTARD?!!" _

**CHAPTER 11 Stop it!! **

Naruto quickly shoved Sasuke off of his lap who landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor, and quickly stood up and stared at an advancing Gaara. "What are you talking about?"

Gaara's steps faltered as he was hit with the new…'things' Naruto knew.

"I could have gone the rest of my life without knowing that." Gaara mumbled while shaking his head to clear his mind. "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"No I don't." Naruto said while backing away from a still advancing Gaara.

"Well if you would've talked to me in private you would know what I'm talking about."

"Do you mean earlier with the whole Orochimaru thing?"

"Yes."

"Well they had to know." Naruto said while bumping into the wall behind him.

"Yeah but I still had something to talk to you about."

"You should've said so."

Gaara now stood in front of a very scared Naruto. "You know what I'm skipping straight to the point. Why the hell are you helping him set up a DATE!!?" Gaara said as sand came up around them.

"Um what are you talking about? Help who?" He tried to pull off the innocent act but when the sand started to swirl and reach for him Naruto turned around and made a mad dash to the right. "HAKU!! HELP ME!!"

_ITACHI/HAKU _

Haku was laying in the after glow when he heard Naruto yell for help. He quickly found his boxers and pulled them on and orbed downstairs. Once down there he looked around… and everything was a wreck. Tables turned, pictures cracked, chairs upside down… it would probably be easier to name what wasn't messed up.

_NORM _

"What the hell happened?" He heard crash in the kitchen and ran to see what it was. Naruto was pinned under Gaara and was looking about ready to piss himself. "Get off Gaara."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"And if I don't?"

"You really don't wanna know." Haku said with a smirk.

Gaara looked at him. "Try me."

"I warned you." And with that said Haku quickly formed an ice spike, and flung it at Gaara, pinning him to the wall as Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet and hid behind Haku. "Now Gaara why are you trying to kill my brother?"

"Because he setting up my date with Neji and he's gonna get us killed."

Haku furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean he's gonna get us killed?"

Gaara looked at Haku like he was an idiot. "I mean he's the one Orochimaru is really after! Naruto's easy enough to control when you know his weakness. Now let me down!"

Haku complied knowing there was some truth in what Gaara was telling him and he said so. "You do have a point there."

Naruto was about to fully disagree with that, when he heard a car door shut. Naruto quickly ran to the window and looked out. "IT'S DAD!! He's supposed to be on a date!" Naruto looked around at the house. Then back out the window. "Oh SHIT!" Naruto watched him walk to the door, place in the key and enter the house. He clenched his eyes shut to prepare what he knew was coming next.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!?"

Tuesday was a hell of a day for Naruto and Haku. Naruto had to clean the house…alone. Haku and Naruto some how got busted…maybe Haku got busted by the naked boy sitting in his bed, and Naruto by the stain on the crotch of his pants.

Gaara, after he started to feel bad about destroying the house, offered to pay for anything that was broken that could be replaced, and unfortunately his parents found out so he got stuck with a bodyguard. Sasuke and Itachi aren't allowed over for a month.

Good thing for Iruka, and bad thing for them because, who knew Uchiha's could have such a great sexual frustration level, that they took upon themselves to decide to take out on their boyfriends at school.

Wednesday was pretty boring for the two…unless you count Sasuke and Itachi were absent from school resulting in Naruto and Haku being forced to deal with Orochimarus' class alone. Resulting in touching in very unwanted places.

Orochimaru, deciding to try his luck on the young pyro, started fawning over the boy whenever he got an answer from the homework right, AND whenever he missed an answer Orochimaru would pat the back of his neck, lean down and whisper in his ear that _"If you need help understanding this work I'd be happy to help you, Naruto. I'm always here for my students, especially the pretty ones."_

Naruto still shuddered at the memory. He could _still_ feel the slimy touch of the snake.

But Thursday was a pretty funny yet weird day for Naruto.

Naruto just got in line at the nearby TOPS when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"_Excuse me but I was here first." A boy probably a good five years older than Naruto said. _

"_Look I'm really not in the mood so just fuck off." Naruto said while turning around. _

"_FUCK YOU!" the boy said _

"_No fuck you!" _

"_Fuck you." _

"_No fuck you!" _

"_I will fuck you!!" _

_Naruto looked confused for a second. "__Up__…right?" _

"_No I will lick your ass." _

_Naruto looked at the guy confused again and gulped getting very uncomfortable. "Y-you mean __kick__… right?" _

"_No l-l-l-l-LICK!" _

_And with that Naruto dropped his stuff and walked out of the store_. It may have only been a day ago but Naruto was pretty sure he wouldn't be going there any time soon.

And now today was Friday. They were supposed to find out who was in the play today, but Haku wasn't feeling all that great.

Haku laid in bed in a light doze, he had woken up in the middle of the night, twice, feeling sick to his stomach but once he made to the bathroom he was fine. It was really starting to bug him. He knew he would have to get up for school soon.

"HAKUUU!" He heard Iruka yell up the stairs.

"WHAAAAT!" He yelled back.

"GET UP!! YOU HAVE TO BE AT SCHOOL IN A HOUR!!"

Haku let out an aggravated sigh, and kicked the covers off and went to take his shower. Once done he threw on pair of clean blue boxers, a black shirt with white letters saying _'I'm with stupid.'_ and a arrow pointing to the right, a pair of black and white wrist bands, and a pair of black jeans on with a silver spiked belt. Pulling on a beat up pair of black shoes he ran down stairs.

Naruto was sitting on the counter in a pair of khaki-dickie shorts, a white wife beater, a khaki blazer, and a pair of white NIKE's while eating a blueberry pop tart. Naruto gave his brother a once over before going back to eating his pop tart breakfast. "Aren't we feeling a little…dark today?" Naruto said while hopping off the counter.

"A little bit. Hey do we have anymore blueberry pop tarts?" Haku asked while looking through the cupboards.

Naruto nearly choked on his. "You hate blueberry pop tarts."

"I know I just really want one though."

Naruto looked at him confused, but handed him a pack of pop tarts that Haku took thankfully.

Haku began munching on his pop tart when Iruka walked through the door. Iruka almost screamed at the sight before him.

"Haku are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You're eating a blueberry pop tart. You hate blueberries…and blueberry pop tarts."

Iruka was trying to wrap his mind around the image before him. Haku had blueberry pop tart hanging from his lips, looking at him like he was off his rocker. "Haku, are you sure your feeling alright? If you're sick you don't have to go to school today."

"I know but I really wanted one today. And I'm fine. I'm not sick just hungry." He said while popping another bite into his mouth.

Iruka only furrowed his eyebrows. "I'll be in the car."

Naruto looked over at Haku saying, "I agree with Dad. You hate blueberries and you're never hungry in the morning. You don't start eating until lunch at the earliest. What's up with you?"

"Nothings up with me I'm just hungry today. It's not a crime to be hungry. We'd better get moving if we're gonna get a ride today. I don't know about you but I really don't wanna walk today." Haku said grabbing his stuff off the counter and heading to the door, shoving the remnants of his breakfast into his mouth and heading out to the car.

Naruto bolted the rest of his own breakfast and ran to catch up with his brother. '_I have a feeling that today is gonna be really interesting.' _

Neither boy (nor man for that matter) noticed the snake sitting on the kitchen windowsill.

The boys sat in their novel/Language arts class listening…well half listening to Kakashi.

"Okay now Shakespeare he wrote many great works. In one of his plays he said, 'He which hath no stomach to this fight, let him depart, his passport shall be made and crowns for convoy put into his purse. We would not die in that man's company that fears his fellowship, to die with us.'(1) what do you think he meant by this?" Naruto raised his hand. "Yes Naruto?"

"Your read Shakespeare?"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Uhhhhh yeah I did. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Oh yeah the question, well maybe he meant those who don't want to fight leave, and we'll help you do it because we don't want to die in the company of a man who feared to help, and to die with us."

"Well he could've meant that but wouldn't you not want to fight, if it meant the possibility of you dying in the process?"

"Well honestly it depends on what I'm fighting for."

"Okay, would you fight…oh lets say 30 men for the life of your brother?"

"Well duh I would, he's my brother."

"Okay now would you fight thousands upon thousands of men for people you hardly even know?"

"…" Naruto stayed silent.

"And you see this is possibly what the man felt li-" the class phone rung cutting off Kakashi, he answered it "umm yes he is…no he isn't…right now...okay…yeah alright I'll send him. Naruto you are to report to Orochimaru's room. He said he has something for you oh and take all your stuff."

Naruto really wanted to cry after those words passed his lips. "I have to go where?" Naruto's voice broke apart on the 'where' part.

"To Orochimaru's room, with all your stuff."

"C-can I take someone with me?" he said looking at Haku hopefully.

"Two people aren't needed for to go find out what he wants." Kakashi said with a slight hint of irritation.

"B-but I don't wanna go by myself." Naruto's voice slightly rose when he said myself.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said getting serious.

"Yeah?"

"GO!!" he yelled pointing to the door.

Naruto slowly rose from his seat and walked at snails pace to the door.

"FASTER!" Naruto speed up. "Naruto his room is only 5 classes down I'm gonna watch you move as fast as you can to his class room to make sure you don't take any detours."

Naruto looked scared shitless as he walked to the room. He made it to the classroom, a little to fast if you asked him, and opened the door to find Orochimaru grading papers. He looked to his left to see Kakashi still watching him and sighed in defeat and walked into the classroom.

"Shut the door." Orochimaru stated without ever looking up from his papers. Naruto shut the door. "Have a seat." Naruto reluctantly took a seat, but it was the one furthest away from Orochimaru. "I'm sorry to pull you from your class but you see this is the only period I don't have a class." Orochimaru stated while still grading papers. "And you see my friend Ibiki was dying to meet you."

Naruto heard the click of a lock and quickly turned his head to the door. He hadn't even noticed another person in the room and trust me you would notice some random guy standing in a room that had two scars on his face and was…the scariest person you've ever seen. (After seeing your father on a hunt for your blood after destroying the house) Naruto gulped and look at Orochimaru who was now walking towards him.

He was frozen in place until common sense kicked in and told him to fight. He stood and sent fire to his hands "Ah, ah, ah Naruto," Orochimaru scolded as if he were a small child caught sneaking a cookie before dinner. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?" Naruto all but screamed back.

"Because I wouldn't want to see my brother, lover, or anyone close to me for that matter die because of my stupidity. But then again I'm not you."

Naruto slightly lowered his defense subconsciously after hearing those words.

_HAKU/ITACHI/SASU _

Naruto had been gone for 20 minuets now they only had ten minuets left in class. Haku, getting feed up blurted, out "Can I use the bathroom?"

Haku furrowed his eyebrows. That sounded like an echo. He looked at Sasuke with a look that said _'Are you serious.'_

Kakashi looked at both boys for a second before he answered. "Umino you can go Uchiha wait until next class."

Haku quickly scurried from his seat and ran to Orochimaru's room which, thankfully for him, was the same direction of the boy's LAV so he didn't draw any unwanted attention. Haku made it do the door and gently turned the knob to only find that it was locked. He placed his ear to the door to try and hear what was going on.

_NARU/ORO/IBI _

Naruto was pinned against, with his arms above his head, fighting with all his might against the urge to fight against him. He had no choice he couldn't afford for someone to get hurt. What Orochimaru said to him was playing like a broken record in his head.

"_Because I wouldn't want to see my brother, lover, or anyone close to me for that matter die because of my stupidity." Orochimaru said as if it were an everyday occurrence. "You see my little pyro," Orochimaru said while walking to Naruto. "I know quite a few things that could make you come with me and agree with me. And I obviously can't get your stubborn brother to agree with me, but you…you are so easy to control." _

"_No I am not. I would never, __EVER__ do anything you want me to do." _

"_Oh but for the lives of your brother, lover, and father I'm sure you would." _

Naruto didn't want anything to happen to Haku or Sasuke or his dad. He couldn't imagine living life without someone he's grew up almost his whole life with die, he also couldn't see two people he cared about so much die.

Naruto tightly clenched his eyes shut when Orochimaru began to kiss and nip at his neck. _'Please someone or something help me please.'_

"Orochimaru please don't do this."

"And why not?" he asked. While snaking a hand under Naruto's shirt.

"Please." Naruto had tears stinging at the corner of his eyes as Orochimaru began to unbutton his pants. "Stop it." Naruto begged.

'_HAKU!' _

Suddenly there, was a buzz signaling the P.A. system was coming on.

"Excuse me teachers sorry for the interruption, but we need all those who are in 11th and 12th grade that tried out for the play please report to the auditorium at this time."

Naruto suddenly pushed Orochimaru off of him. "I have to go." He said while wiping away his tears and grabbing his stuff.

He unlocked, and opened the door and was surprised to see Haku. Haku looked at him expectantly, but all he did was stare back for two seconds then walked passed him to the auditorium.

Haku glared whole heartedly at Orochimaru. "Why won't you just die quietly in a corner or something?"

"Because Haku, then I would never get back." Orochimaru slowly walked passed Haku, but not before groping him. Haku tightly clenched his fist.

Orochimaru stopped in his tracks. "Oh. I almost forgot, Haku meet Ibiki, he's a friend of mine from Pulau." (2)

Haku paled when he heard that name. "I-Ibiki? What the hell are you doing here? Why are you helping him? You were a friend of our fathers. You're supposed to be loyal! What is going on? No. No. I'm not dealing with this right now. I'm not gonna deal with this right now, I can't deal with it." Haku turned and followed his brother, not hearing Ibiki's murmured words and not catching the speculative look in Orochimaru's eyes.

_AUDITORIUM _

Naruto plopped in a random seat in the back. He hated this. He didn't even know what the hell was going on. All he knew was that he and Haku belong to some kingdom or other, that Orochimaru was banned from return unless he was found reliable enough, which was very unlikely, or was married back in, he knew that something big was gonna happen on his 18th birthday, and that he was definitely one of the more unique people you would ever meet.

"OKAY PEOPLE!!" he heard some one yell. "I NEED ALL OF THE FOLLOWING STUDENTS TO STAY HERE!!"

"NARUTO AND HAKU UMINO! SASUKE AND ITACHI UCHIHA! GAARA AND TEMARI SUNA! KIBA INUZUKA! HINATA AND NEJI HYUUGA! INO YAMANAKA! NARA SHIKAMARU! MORINO IDATE! KIN TSUCHI! DEIDARA! AND ANYONE IN INSTAMENTAL THAT DIDN'T MAKE A PART, OR JUST DIDN'T TRY OUT! AND FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T MAKE IT THANK YOU FOR TRYING AND MAYBE YOU'LL BE CALLED LATER TO FILL SMALLER PARTS!"

Naruto remained in his seat and waited for what he knew was gonna happen, he didn't have to wait long. Haku plopped in the seat next to Naruto and look at Naruto with his hands on his face.

"Naruto what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"So. Why do you care so much anyway I can take care of myself."

"Naruto you're my little brother it's my job to look after you from the crazy boyfriend to the pedophile."

"Well don't you'll only get into the way."

------------

1) That's from his play Henry V (I know a little Shakespeare GO ME! GO ME! Lol)

2) That's Indonesian all it means island I really didn't wanna think of a name so I did something easy.

Arie: That was fun. I wonder whats gonna happen with Naruto and Orochimaru, though…

Sasuke: What do you mean you wonder what's gonna happen?

V.K: Arie doesn't always write in the chapters.

Itachi: What the hell is going on? What's this about a kingdom?

Haku: Oh don't worry about that. You'll find out sooner or later.

Naruto: Probably sooner what with your 'condition'.

Itachi: What condition? Haku are you ok? (Frantic)

V. K: Don't worry about it Itachi. Anyway will you guys please review.

Arie: Don't worry Itachi really. It's nothing Bad. Well actually that depends on you point of view but he's not going to die! At least not for a long time. So chill. Please review? I'm still really new at this. Please?

Everyone: THANK YOU! (Gracias or Arigato)

**I changed the ending on this and changed the title. I like this better than the other one. But don't worry Naru and Haku are still gonna play girls!!! Lol please review**

_**PREVIEW**_

"_My brother and dad are asleep upstairs." Naruto all but moaned out._

"_I guess that means we'll have to be quiet huh?" Sasuke said while lifting Naruto up some, which in response Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist, and met Sasuke for a lust filled kiss_


	12. LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

**Since my updates have dropped dramatically I've decided to put a lemon into this chapter as well as to make it my longest chapter EVER. So if this doesn't make up for me not updating I don't know what does, and I'm REALLY SORRY. I know most of you if not all of you want to bite my head off I realize that. So if you want to yell at me for taking forever to update I truly under stand**

_Last Time_

"_Naruto you're my little brother it's my job to look after you from the crazy boyfriend to the pedophile."_

"_Well don't you'll only get into the way." _

**CHAPTER 12 LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

Haku only stared at his brother in shock. _'He can't honestly believe that, can he?_

_NARUTO POV_

I can't believe I'm doing this. But I have to. For their lives I have to do this. I waited to find out what was going on when the Kakashi walked onto the stage…late as usual. Everyone soon was silent and waiting for Kakashi to say something.

"Okay I can happily say that I have found my two main leads for this play, which is Romeo and Juliet with a modern day twist, and also to make it our own it's going to be a musical. Now can I have Naruto Umino, and Itachi Uchiha, to the stage?"

I rose from my seat a proceeded to the stage I had a strong feeling that the next few words out of his mouth weren't goin to be that encouraging. I now stood on Kakashi's right and Itachi his left facing out into the crowd.

"You two lucky guys have scored the leading roles." The crowed clapped. But I still felt uneasy, even as a little played across my lips. Then I really began to think about what play we were actually doing.

"Wait we need a girl. We aren't girls. Who's gonna play the girl?" I asked confused.

"Well since you brought this little dilemma to my attention you have the honor of playing our leading lady." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Whoopee for me." I say with a forced smile, and a voice draped in sarcasm. (Really what did Iruka see in him he's nothing but a perv) Kakashi walks off of the stage for a moment and comes back with a box filled with scripts. I grabbed a script and opened to the first page to see the roles.

Me: **Ranpu** (Juliet), Itachi: **Kuro** (Romeo), Sasuke: **Yoru** (Mercutio), Haku: **Dei** (Paris), and Neji: Awai (Friar Lawrence) (Naru: When did Neji audition? V.K. I dunno.), to name a few, Not only was I playing a girl, I was supposed to marry my brother, I had to play the girl in love with Itachi. Isn't my life perfect? (Note the sarcasm.)

_REG P.O.V._

Sasuke sat in his seat inwardly fuming. Itachi got the leading role next to _HIS_ Naruto. With Kakashi as the director he knew they were going to have to kiss…or worse. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He had to sit by and watch as they had to (eventually) kiss. He was going to have to change that when the time came.

The rest of the day was filled with play explanations, measuring for future costumes, and lots and lots of Sasuke glaring.

Naruto lied in his bed typing on his laptop, trying to tire himself out, but was failing miserably. He looked at the clock which read 12:45am he couldn't sleep even if his life depended on it. He heard is cell phone vibrating on his dresser. He sighed and reluctantly rose to see who was texting him so late (or early depending on how you look at it.).

It was a text from Sasuke. _'What does he want so late?'_ Naruto opened the text and read it. '_Open to door I'm downstairs and I know you aren't sleep, I saw a light on in your room probably your laptop huh? –Sasuke-'_

Naruto sighed, closed his cell phone, put a pair of Spongebob pajama pants on over his boxers, and proceeded to go downstairs as quietly as he could, as not to wake up Haku, or Iruka as he quickly made his way to the front door.

He opened the door and frowned at Sasuke. "What are you doing he-mph!?" Naruto was quickly cut off as Sasuke immediately attached himself to Naruto's lips. Naruto, although occupied, softly closed to door and was roughly pushed into a wall with a dull thud. Sasuke soon was attached to his neck, causing Naruto to moan out. "W-what are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked while closing his eyes against Sasukes assault.

"I can't wait anymore I need you now Naruto." Sasuke answered while running his hands along Naruto's chest then stopped to play with a nipple. Naruto arched into the touch causing Sasuke to smirk.

"My brother and dad are asleep upstairs." Naruto all but moaned out.

"I guess that means we'll have to be quiet huh?" Sasuke said while lifting Naruto up some, which in response Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist, and met Sasuke for a lust filled kiss. Naruto or Sasuke for that matter wasn't sure how it happened but they were soon lying in Naruto's bed letting out hushed moans.

Sasuke pulled the ridiculous, in his opinion, Spongebob pants off of Naruto to reveal a pair of Spongebob boxers tented over Naruto arousal. He then began to slowly pull off his own shirt, and pants leaving them both in nothing but boxers.

Sasuke moved to straddle Naruto, looking deeply into Naruto's lustful, anticipating, and another emotion he couldn't figure out, filled eyes. He smiled and placed kiss on his lips moving to his jaw, then neck, then dusty nipple. He lingered there for a moment relishing in the muffled noise that escaped Naruto lips.

Naruto closed his eyes to the assault. He shouldn't be doing this, did he realize how much trouble he'd be in if he got caught? Wait…_IF_ he got caught, there was no guarantee he would. All thoughts vanished from his mind as a hand snuck into his boxers.

"Oh fuck." Naruto moaned out. "S-Sasuke…you have to stop before w-we get caught."

"Do you really want me to?" Sasuke said while reattaching himself to Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped and arched. "I'll take that as no." Sasuke gave Naruto one final tug before he decided to rid Naruto and himself of their boxers.

Sasuke lowered himself to Naruto's weeping cock, and licked the tip, before he engulfed him completely. "FU-mph!" Naruto clamped a hand over is mouth to muffle the yell.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto had clamped his hand over his mouth. He arched an eyebrow and smirked and increased suction. He lightly grazed his teeth along the shaft as he moved up and down. He was rewarded with a loud groan and a hand coming to grab at his hair.

Sasuke removed himself from the shaft and captured Naruto in a Kiss. He nipped at his bottom lip asking for entrance, once granted, he was assaulted with the taste that was Naruto a taste he had come to love.

Sasuke detached himself from Naruto's lips and moved to his neck. He placed three fingers to Naruto's lip, a silent command, to suck. Naruto took the appendages into his mouth and began to suck, swirling around them with his tongue, sucking lightly.

Sasuke reached down and grasped Naruto's cock and began to pump him lightly. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist on impulse. Sasuke removed his fingers from the confines of his mouth and placed one at Naruto's entrance and slowly inserted it.

"Mmng…" Naruto moaned lightly as the feeling of the finger inside of him. He began to rock against the finger. "AH-!" A second finger was added and his scream was covered by Sasuke's mouth. Naruto clenched his eyes shut and tensed.

"Relax, tensing only makes it worse." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

He slowly began to pump his finger in and out. Naruto relaxed but barely, Sasuke noticed this. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked while still thrusting his fingers in and out while moving them in a scissoring motion.

Naruto almost shook his head yes until he saw white; Sasuke had struck something buried deep inside. Naruto let out a sound that was a mix of a cough, and a moan. "No…oh god no…" he moaned out

A third finger was added and Sasuke made sure each thrust was aimed at his sweet spot. Naruto began to thrust back against the finger and a tightening sensation began to build in the pit of his stomach. "Sasuke…oh god." Naruto moaned out as he threw his head back his sweet spot was being hit over and over until…it stopped, until something much bigger than fingers was thrusted in through his entrance.

"AH-mph!" another scream muffled by Sasuke's lips. Sasuke pulled away to see a single tear roll down one of Naruto's cheeks.

"Relax." Sasuke whispered. "It'll get better, but only if you relax."

Naruto nodded and completely relaxed. Sasuke began a steady pace, slow but not to slow, hard but not to hard. He soon found Naruto's sweet spot again and Naruto was putty

"Harder, faster…please." Naruto moaned, tightening his legs around Sasuke's waist.

And who was Sasuke to deny? Sasuke placed both hands on either side of Naruto's head and began a brutal pace. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his eyes closed, and his toes curled. "Sasuke…oh my god Sasuke…" Naruto let out in short pants.

Naruto could hear the springs squeak in his bed, and heard the head board hitting the wall but he didn't care, all he knew was he wanted more. "Faster, harder…please!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke complied and set an unimaginable pace. Naruto bit down harshly on his bottom lip to stop his moans from becoming to loud. Sasuke captured Naruto in a kiss and entered the moist cavern. Their was a light copper taste telling Sasuke that Naruto bit his lip to hard but that didn't stop Sasuke from thrusting brutally into his willing partner.

"So fucking good Naruto…so damn tight." Sasuke moaned against his lips.

Sweat began to drop from their bodies, and Naruto's once spiky hair now lay matted against his face and on the pillow below. Sasuke's once duck butt hair now brushed against his shoulders with each thrust

"Sasuke I'm gonna…gonna…"

"Cum for me Naruto, scream my name." Sasuke forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet, encouraged Naruto to scram, and boy did he. Naruto threw his head back and let out a scream, "SASUKE!!!" Naruto's cum covered his and Sasuke's chest while his muscles spasmed rapidly bringing Sasuke to his orgasm. "FUCK!" Sasuke spilled himself inside of his lover not missing a drop.

Naruto temporarily blacked out and when he realized he had just let out a yell he looked to see Sasuke collapse next to him teetering on consciousness and sweet sleep. Naruto waited to hear the sound of footsteps to come to his door but when 10 minuets went by and no one ever came he realized he wasn't in trouble. He allowed exhaustion to consume him, and he joined Sasuke in much needed rest.

He woke the following morning to find himself alone but there was a note on the pillow where Sasuke once slept.

_Naruto,_

_I didn't want you to get into trouble so I left. I picked you out some clothes for school, and left you some meds and water on your nightstand it's should help with the pain. Last night was great. See you later_

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Don't forget to shower!_

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled, Sasuke was an idiot, but he loved his idiot. _'Wait... LOVE?'_

&&&& (TIME SKIP) &&&&

It was the day of the play and Naruto was about ready to shit himself. The plain rehearsals and dress rehearsals were great even though he didn't like kissing Itachi but he didn't want out of the play either. Naruto began to naw on his bottom lip, a bad habit since he was little.

Naruto jumped when someone came behind him. "Relax Naruto you look great and your gonna do fine." Naruto smiled at Itachi. He had to agree he did look nice (even if he was dressed as a girl). He wore a baby blue half kimono top that stopped right above his belly button, and was wide sleeved had a built in bra that was stuffed to give him roughly a 'C' cup, and a pair of black short shorts.

He had on blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, and 8 bangles on his left wrist. His long hair was curled into spirals, he had a French manicure, and blue stilettos that wrapped up his legs to right below his knees. Itachi looked just as good.

Itachi wore a white t-shirt that had Pooh spray painted on it, Pooh was thugged out, he had on a red fitted with a white head band underneath, a red white and black Cincinnati shirt with matching sneakers, with a silver chain that touched the floor and had his name on it. (1)He had on a pair of black jeans and a black arm band on his right wrist.

"Thanks. You too." Naruto said and turned back around. The play soon started and Naruto sat behind stage and waited for his time to enter.

&&&&&&&&&

So far so good they were a little past halfway through, and nothing had happened things were looking up. The lights dimmed signaling intermission was over, and that Naruto was needed on stage.

This was one of the many dreaded scenes, where he and Itachi kissed. Naruto's attire was similar excepted he now wore sneakers, and his hair was in a ponytail.

"And Kuro what exactly am I supposed to give you as a parting gift?"

"A kiss Ranpu, don't be shy we've kissed plenty of times, why are you scared now?"

"I'm not scared I just don't want you to go, kisses often are meant as goodbyes." Naruto said with a smile.

"This won't be a goodbye it'll mean I'll return to have another." Itachi gently grasped Naruto's chin with his thumb and pointer and tilted his head up. He captured his lips in a light kiss they were going to pull away when they both remembered what Kakashi told them at rehearsals._ "This kiss really is goodbye; remember he's going to be on the run since he has killed her cousin. Make it as realistic as possible think as if you're…kissing your lover for the last time!"_ Itachi slowly closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Naruto eye's widened in shock and a squeak escaped his lips in sock. He did want to freak in front of everyone so he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck moaned and granted Itachi access to his mouth when Itachi nipped at his bottom lip. Itachi delved into the moist cavern as if his life demanded it. The kiss became deeper until the two realized who they were actually kissing and eyes shot open and the parted.

Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes and saw they were glazed over, his own were probably the same. Naruto looked to the right to see Sasuke standing behind the curtains fists clenched. Itachi didn't notice for he was looking the other way at Haku who stood there eyes wide.

The two remained attached to each other, Naruto's arms around Itachi's neck and Itachi's hands on Naruto's waist. Everyone stared, waiting for something to happen, and it did but not what hey expected.

The auditorium doors flew open with a strong gust of wind. Suddenly hundreds if not thousands of snakes suddenly began to slither across the floor. The audience began to scream and panic. Naruto moved to form fire to at least clear a pathway for people to get out but a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked back to find Itachi holding him back.

"To many innocent people someone might get hurt."

Naruto was going to protest until many cloaked figures dropped down and surrounded himself and Itachi. Naruto reacted in instinct and released balls of fire at the cloaked men (or woman he really didn't know). Nothing happened the fire disappeared before it even mad contact with it's intended target.

Naruto was confused as to why it didn't work. When he saw sand come and surround one of the figures and what appeared to be a coffin he winced at the sound of cracking bones. He smiled when he saw Gaara but it quickly faded when he realized he couldn't' move. He tried to form fire in the palm of his hand but he couldn't.

Pain sparked at the base of his spine then shot to his head. He let out a yell that could make even the toughest of men cry. The pain was quickly to much and he dropped to the floor. Itachi went to help but was stopped when a choking sensation surrounded his neck. He grabbed the invisible hand around his neck, and then was knocked unconscious by a swift blow to the neck.

The two of the cloaked figures stepped forward and one picked up Naruto the other Itachi and threw them over their shoulders. Now you might be wondering _'Why aren't Sasuke, Haku, and Gaara helping?'_ In all honesty they were every single thing they tried failed every attack was stopped just short of their intended target. No matter what they did.

They could only watch as their brothers, lovers, and friends were carried away and nothing in their power could stop it. The cloaked figures went to escape through the hole they caused on entry but was stopped when a strong gust of wind knocked them to the floor.

Everyone's attention turned to Haku as his eyes turned an icy blue, and wind began to swirl around him. "Gota eles! (2)" Haku commanded.

The cloaked figures only faced him. "Gota eles agora (3)!!" He yelled out, making the room shake.

The figures once again stood their ground. Suddenly 3 of the figures charged Haku. One of the figures pulled out a sward and swung. Haku dunked, formed and ice spear, he kicked the legs from under the attacker and quickly stabbed him in the heart.

The second figure grabbed Haku from behind and began to choke him. Haku elbowed them in the side which only caused them to tighten their grip. He formed a shard of ice the looked similar to a Kunai and stabbed his attacker in the arm. He released a hissing noise. Haku was quickly kicked and sent flying into a wall.

He lied there for a second before he stood. "Tu vontade não tomada eles. (4)" Haku gritted out.

"Nós já tenha (5)." The cloaked figure hissed.

Haku's icy eyes snapped to the roof where he saw them escaping with his brother and lover. "NO!" He released another gust of wind but it didn't stop their escape.

A voice that sounded as if it were carried through the air whispered. "Veja que acontecer quando tu fazer não escute?" The voice chuckled. (6) "Come and save them Haku, be the king you are meant to be."

Everyone looked at Haku as his eyes went from icy blue to back brown, and tears rolled down his face. "This is my entire fault."

&&&&&&&

_SO THERE YOU HAVE IT!! 3,164 words of that are pure works of art Lol. Well I hope you enjoyed it considering I haven't updated in ever. Please review and tell me what you think okay? THANK YOU!_

(1) I swear to god this is a real picture AND my brother has it on his t-shirt this is a link to the page if it doesn't work let me know. Gota eles! - Drop them! 

(3)Gota eles agora! - Drop them now!

(4) Tu vontade não tomada eles. - You will not take them.

(5) Nós já tenha- We already have.

(6) Veja que acontecer quando tu fazer não escute? - See what happens when you do not listen?


	13. History

_**Sorry for the super long wait if you want to kill me go ahead 'cause I wanna kill myself for making you guys wait for this crummy chapter.**_

CHAPTER 13

Haku walked into his house followed by a infuriated Iruka, a confused Kakashi, and indifferent Gaara and a pissed off Sasuke. Haku sat on the living room couch and buried his face in his hands and left out an aggravated sigh. "What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Start telling us what the hell is going on!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Haku why didn't you tell us what was going on! We could've helped!" Iruka said with a slight yell.

"What the hell was I supposed to say, oh yeah I forgot tell you Iruka when you adopted us you were keeping us away from a pedophile hoping to use as his ticket back to our home. Oh not just any home a home for people who living examples of the unexplainable. Most of those people being the things that go bump at night! And oh don't let me forget when we turn 18 your life is going to become a living hell if we aren't back home. Yeah great conversation starter." Haku said his voice draped in sarcasm.

Sasuke lost his control and pulled Haku up from his seat and punched him square in the face. Haku fell to the floor and licked the blood from the side of his mouth. Haku stood and tackled Sasuke to the floor and began to throw blows. The wrestled on the ground and traded blow for blow.

Slowly sand creped, unnoticed, between the two. They were forced apart and pinned to a wall. Gaara sat arms crossed, silently fuming. "You two need to cut it out."

"He started it." Haku mumbled.

"If you weren't being such an ass I wouldn't have had to!" Sasuke yelled hearing Haku's side remark.

"The only ass in here is you!" Haku yelled back.

"Shut up you fucking-mmph!" Sand came to form over Sasuke's mouth stopping him in the middle of his rant.

"'Bout time someone shut you up." Haku said with a smirk that faded when Gaara gave him a look that said 'You can easily join him'.

"I don't have all day, now tell us what the hell is going on." Gaara sated in a 'That's that' tone.

Haku sighed. "Okay here's what happened."

&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and the first thing he realized he was on something soft, and that he as very comfortable which is strange considering what had just happened. He sat up and heard the sound of rustling fabric. He looked down to see that he was covered in a red silk blanket.

He yanked the covers off of himself to see that he was in a pair of boxers, and that his right ankle was chained, great. He looked to the left and saw Itachi chained to a wall, watching him.

"What the hell is going on Naruto?"

"It's so much to explain." Naruto sighed out.

"It's not like I have much other than to hang around." Itachi said giving a slight tug on the metal chain. Wait…metal. Naruto quickly moved towards the end of the chain. "Naruto what are you doing?" Itachi asked completely out of the loop.

"The chains their metal right?"

"Yes." Itachi answered still confused.

"Metal melts. If I can get a flame hot enough then I can just melt the chain and we'll be free to go." Naruto stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Naruto concentrated on creating a hot enough fire in the palm of his hand. '

Nothing happened; he tried harder ending in the same result. He flopped back on the bed and let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a yell. "Why the fuck isn't it working!!"

"I don't know."

"Fine I guess I'll tell you what happened to pass the unknown hours and possibly days we have in this hell hole. Okay here's how it all started…"

&$&$&$&$$&$&

"Our father was Enzeru **Hokori, he was a handsome man, doe brown eyes, just past his shoulders blue-black hair, a little over 6 feet tall, a little pale , well built. Supposedly I look a lot like him. He was originally the personal guard for our mother." They looked up to make sure the others were listening. "Now things get complicated, our mother was Arashi Uzamaki, who was also known as Yondaime. And yes our mother was male, where we come from it doesn't matter if you're male or female, you are able to carry children."**

**"Our mother Arashi supposedly looks a lot like Naruto, bright blond hair, dazzling blue eyes, same personality; the only difference between them is the whisker marks on their cheek."**

**"Our mother was the ruler over Pulau an island about the size of texas full of people you could only dream of. People who could manipulate the elements like water, earth, fire, and air. Mind readers, mind manipulators, shape shifters, people who were so in touch with certain animals they could change into it. So many things that most wouldn't even ****_dream_**** about.**

**"Pulau was divided into lands, the western, the southern, the eastern, and the northern lands. Each land functions as if it was a state, but whatever they did that would have a great impact on everyone had to go through who ever was ruler at the time, who lived in a palace where all for land boarder met. Our mother felt it was stupid to be divided into land so before he became ruler he was thinking of a way to make everything whole. But before our mother there was Orochimaru. He felt as if he was superior to everyone.**

"He manipulated the lands into warring against each other and doing nothing to stop it, only things to fuel it, for his own entertainment. Thousands were slaughtered men, woman, children no one was safe. The only place that was safe was a camp that very few knew about, the only way to the camp was by foot, and the only way to find it was if you accidentally ran into someone who was out gathering supplies, but even then many were denied entry due to the fact that there was the possibility that someone was only trying to get in to slaughter those who had made it to safety.

"Nearly 3 years after the war began word got out that a group of roughly 90 men had joined together and planned on taking him out. Now considering Orochimaru and many more followers he laughed the whole thing off and practically welcomed them into his domain. Once they arrived Orochimaru was surprised to find that those 90 men were stronger than they appeared. The group was apparently composed of the best of the best, and leading the group was our mother.

"He and Orochimaru fought a vicious battle, a battle that nearly cost our mother his life. He could've easily killed Orochimaru for he was far worse off, but there was that stupid rule that no one can be sentenced to death unless they had taken a life, if they haven't taken a life they are forced to banishment until proven reliable, or life in prison, many chose banishment.

"Orochimaru hadn't technically taken a life those foolish enough to listen to him had killed each other. So instead he was forcefully banished, and is trying to use us as his ticket back in.

"Since our father was the one who defeated him he was the new leader. Who would've thought a 16 year old boy could defeat a many well into his twenties? So at the age of sixteen our father became the youngest person in history to rule. It took him 6 years to fix the damage Orochimaru had managed to create in his 5 years of ruling.

"Our mother met our father when he was 18, the plans to fix the damage and bring them together as one had come to a short stand still when multiple attempts were made for our mothers life so one of the elders hired him a personally body guard. It was love at first sight. A year after things were finally peaceful they were married. Four years after they were married they had us…"

&$&$&$ITERRUPTION&$&$$& (HAKU/SASU/KAKA/IRU)

"…their beautiful twin boys." Haku says while looking up to see shocked expressions.

"Wait twins?!" Iruka asks shocked.

"Yes we're twins but Naruto doesn't know that and let's keep it that way.

&$&$&$&$NARU/ITACHI$&$&$&$&

"Wait Naruto that doesn't make sense." Itachi interrupted.

"What doesn't?" Naruto asked confused.

"Four years later they had you two that means that your dad was cheating on your mother because you and Haku are the same age right? I mean you said he was older than you by 2 months and four days correct?"

"Yes. Your point being what?"

"Naruto if Haku is your brother there is no way in HELL he's only 2 months and 4 days older that you."

"So what are you trying to say Haku isn't my brother?"

"That or your math is off."

The door to the room flung and in walked the pedophile himself, Orochimaru. "Ahh what a beautiful sight, two lovely boys at my disposal."

"Your disposal my ass. You aren't going to touch me." Naruto barked out.

"And this is where you and me don't see eye to eye Naruto." Orochimaru sat on the bed that Naruto currently on and Naruto quickly stood not caring about his lack of dress. "With you chained to this bed with just over 12 feet of slack and him chained to the wall with just 7 feet of slack you aren't going very far. And with the extra help of the drugs in your system you'll be more than willing for my touch."

"What the hell are you blathering on about you idiot?" Naruto growled out.

Instead of answering Orochimaru stood up and headed over to Itachi who stood in a defensive position. Itachi threw a kick that was easily blocked followed by a punch that was caught. Itachi held his face firm even as a tingly sensation traveled down his arm o settle in the pit of his stomach.

Orochimaru pinned Itachi's arm to the wall, and slid his arm down Itachi's bare chest. Itachi ground his teeth against the urge to moan and let the man do what ever he pleased to him. "What…did you…do to me?" Itachi ground out.

"Nothing much just a simple drug that heightens the pleasure senses 30 fold, so that almost every touch gives you some form of pleasure, weather it be small," Orochimaru gently ran his fingers of Itachis nipples who in turn clenched his eyes shut. "Or great." At this Orochimaru grabbed Itachi's crotch gently and massaged him. Itachi began to struggle.

"Get the fuck off me!" Itachi took a cheap shot and kneed Orochimaru in the balls. Orochimaru stiffened and backed away. Itachi thought he was victorious until a fist connected with his jaw. Although the punch hurt like a bitch he did notice that Orochimarus words were true although it was small Itachi felt the small pulse of pleasure flow through him.

"You're one sick fuck Orochimaru." Naruto spat out in disgust.

"Yes, but who's going to stop me?"

'_Haku what ever the hell you're doing you need to end it fast and help me out of this' ._Naruto thought. "Why don't you just let him go, our fight has nothing to do with him."

"And that where you're wrong Naruto, this fight as everything to do with him because without him who will your brother come to save, his brother is one thing, but his lover now that's a whole different story."

Orochimaru went to deliver a blow to itachi when Naruto quickly ran in front of the hit. Naruto was sent sailing into the wall by a window and hitting his head harshly against the wall, he took a quick look out the window and saw that he could see the peninsula, meaning they were by the lake. _'I hope this works. HAKU HELP!!!!!!'_

&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$HAKU ETC. &$&$$&$&$&$&$

"On our 18th birthday we will be coming of age meaning our powers will reach their highest potential, and making us eligible for courting. If we were to engage in sex before we are of age the one who took our virginity would be our husband or wife no matter if they are married or not.

"But sadly there's more. There's a story passed down generation to generation the story of **Fogo** meaning Fire and Gelo meaning Ice. The story of Fire and Ice bothers damned to a life apart not meant to be together but find a way. Not meant to be as one two separate world come to pull them apart. They make it to one another even if they are hated. Once happiness is found it doesn't last the snake of despair slithers into their live once again the battle is for them to decide for the book has no end."

"Not one of the happier bedtime stories." Iruka says as an afterthought.

"Enough beating around the bush look, If me and Naruto aren't back home in 3 days you can kiss your family and your home goodbye, on our 18th birthday we're going to completely loose it and the one one's who are going to be able to stop us are people who gave us our gifts meaning our parents."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"We're going to save my brother, and Itachi." Haku stood from his seat and began to head to the stairs he was up three steps when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. _HAKU HELP!!!!!!'_ An image of a lake and a peninsula passed before his vision before he fell backwards down the stairs.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

_**I know I haven't updated in what seams to be forever and I'm sorry. But I got summer job working for my cousin and it only let me be free on Saturday. I need to stay up until 4 am to do something for my sister so I might do something crazy like….update everything to keep busy so umm yeah I hope u like this chapter and if not……SORRY!!!!!!!!**_


	14. All Thing Come To A End

**Chapter 14**

Naruto woke up with a throbbing headache. He gently placed his fingers to his head and felt for blood, all he could find was a knot the size of California. He sat up to find that he was back on the bed but this time Itachi was sitting next to him staring blankly. If Naruto didn't now better he'd say he was a manikin.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. He didn't get an answer; instead Itachi rose from the bed and walked as far as the chan allowed him. He noticed that Itachi now had on a baggy t-shirt, and baggy pants.

"Two days." Itachi said, Naruto only looked at him puzzled. "For two days I could only think how lucky you are that you're unconscious. For TWO FUCKING DAYS I was I was strapped down and rapped. For two days I was belittled. For two days I was beat. Do you have any fucking idea how bad I wanted to kill you because they refused to touch you because you were unconscious?" He turned to face Naruto. "Do you?"

Naruto's eyes widened for 2 reasons 1) Itachi was rapped, beaten, and tortured for two days, and 2) the simple fact that he was out for two fucking days.

"We need to get out of here." Naruto said rising from the bed and looking for a way out.

Itachi didn't flinch or move as the door to the room flung open and Orochimaru walked in as if he owned the place (Which he did but it wasn't the point). "Ahh I see the dead has arisen. Itachi was such a good play toy while you were sleeping."

Orochimaru cupped Itachi's chin who in turn clenched his jaw and fought the urge to rip his head away. The bruises and cuts hidden under the baggy clothes enough proof of what would happen if he disobeyed.

"Oh and I've got a surprise for you. Look what the cat dragged in." Two bodies were brought in by the cloaked figures and were thrown of the floor.

Naruto and Itachi's eyes widened at who it was.

Haku sat up quickly in his bed and ripped of the covers a course of "Fuck, fuck, fuck." with every motion. He threw on clothes and went downstairs He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw that the house wan in ruins. He walked out to survey the damage and saw that everyone was gone.

He walked into the living room and heard the tears before he even saw who it was. He was a head of white and instantly knew it was Kakashi. He slowly walked in front of him and kneeled in front of the crying man.

"What happened?" The sniffles stopped but he could still see the falling tears when the man looked up.

"They took Iruka and Sasuke." Haku sat on the floor his hands balled into fist shaking in his lap.

"When did they take them?"

"Yesterday, you've been out for two days. Iruka refused to tell where you were Sasuke tried to fight but it was useless they refused to let them go upstairs while also not letting them know u were even up there. They were taken away while trying to save you."

Haku let out a frustrated growl at he went up stairs and began to throw things around his room in search of the box he wasn't even supposed to have.

Kakashi looked up once again when he heard footsteps. He saw Haku come downstairs His hair in a bun with what looked like various pins put throughout all different colors. He had on a tight black shirt. With dark blue cargo pants that made a slight barely noticeable clink with each step indicating that something was held in each pocket.

Haku grabbed a pair of black boots put them on, he went to the curio cabinet that Iruka Had and opened the door and reached to the back and pulled off a piece of wood that covered a secret compartment and pulled out a black ronin double bladed sword.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm going to save my brother." Haku said door closing behind him.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Naruto and Itachi were at a loss for words when Sasuke and Iruka were thrown at there feet. Naruto quickly hurried over to the two, Itachi wasn't far behind. Aside from a few bumps and nicks the two looked fine.

"Are you two okay?" Naruto asked despite the obvious answer.

"Couple of bruises and cuts but were fine." Iruka answered.

"Well isn't this just precious." Orochimaru said with a laugh.

**"Foda tu!(Fuck You)" Naruto spat at Orochimaru.**

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you mister Uzamaki. After all things like that can be arranged, just ask Mr. Uchiha." Itachi just glared at the older man. "Now let the festivities BEGIN!" On that note many cloaked figures entered the room and began to drag the four unwilling captures about the building to their designated location.

The annoying laughter of Orochimaru was heard throughout the ordeal as the two newer captives were chained to the wall and the old captives were chained down to a slab of stone. Naruto watched in horror as he had a feeling of what was coming. Although the events played out differently in his vision he was still pretty sure he knew what was coming next.

Naruto watched as a rod was placed into the fire which he knew had a snake at the end which he knew was heating to be burned into his skin as a permanent reminder of what had happened.

"Itachi has had the pleasure of going through this so he is fortunate enough to not have to go through this process, although I could always do it again."

"NO!" Was Itachi's quick reply.

"If you say so." Orochimaru said with a smile as he pulled the now thoroughly heated rod from the flame the snake at the end an angry red as he began to head towards Naruto. Naruto began to pull at the chains that held his body in place but it was of no use. Orochimaru stood above Naruto and slowly lowered the rod.

Naruto tried to hold back the scream that threatened to come past his lips but it was of no use he was quickly yelling for him to stop. Naruto could smell the burnt flesh as rod connected with his flesh. After what felt like an eternity the rod was let up from his body and he was breathing in short pants as he was the angry red burning snake the was left on his skin.

Orochimaru replaced the rod back into the flame, he pulled it out again once it was heated and turned to the two on the wall. "Next."

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$

Haku arrived at where he hoped they were being held at. He looked at the sky it was pitch black and he had no clue what time it was. He crept into the old warehouse and walked down the hall to his left. He checked the few doors he came across to see if they led anywhere or if they were even unlocked.

He heard footsteps and knew someone was coming. Watched as the figured turned the corner it was one of Orochimaru's lackeys. Before the figure had a chance to even register what happened two black pins were pulled from his hair which were revealed to be thin needles and were tossed at the victim who fell to the ground as the poison in the tips took effect.

He crept along the wall until he came to a door and took the stairs down, to where he wasn't totally sure but he intended to find out. A he made it to the bottom step he took a deep breath to calm his nerves , he exhaled and nearly panicked when he saw his breath. It was visible indicating his powers were evolving meaning it was closer to the time than he thought.

He heard a scream and snuck further into the room and hid from any sight and saw the source of the sound. It was Naruto. Orochimaru was branding him as if he were some sort of cattle. Haku was about to jump in and help but while Orochimaru rambled on about something or the other he was to busy looking at Naruto's branding mark it was changing. What was once a snake looked like it was changing into a fox? A fox with nine tails made of fire?

Haku lifted his shirt and slightly lowered his pants to see a twin headed dragon. One was made of ice, the other made of water. Haku fixed his clothes and returned his attention back to the task at hand. He watched in anger and pain as Iruka and Sasuke were branded as well. But his anger and fear turned into shock as Iruka's snake changed into the Triple Goddess which is a symbol of protection, and Sasukes into the Egyptian Ankh the symbol of life. He was curious as to what Itachi's was but that definitely would have to wait.

&$&$&$&$&$&$$$&$&

Naruto lied there panting. When had it gotten so hot? He could feel the sweat on his back. He noticed something odd. When he exhaled his breath came out as heat waves. You know like when it really hot in the summer and you look like in the distance and it looks kinda wavy?

Naruto realized that whatever was being used earlier to bind his powers either wore off or it was no longer being used. He tried to form a small fire to melt his bindings, but that small spark turned into a raging flash fire. Naruto rolled onto the floor as the slab he once lied on steamed with the remaining heat.

Orochimaru snapped his attention back to Naruto. "Stop him!" His minions did as they were told. Naruto took them out without even meaning to. He had been standing there bracing for the inevitable kick that was sure to hit him when suddenly they all burned to ashes. Orochimaru let out a growl of frustration.

Naruto slowly made hi way over to the remaining captures then collapsed to the ground when they were all free. It was to hot he couldn't breath, he couldn't see, he couldn't think.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&

Haku stared in shock at the scene that played out before him. He never noticed that his hands were turning the pillar he was hiding behind into ice, he did however notice that he was freezing cold. When did he get so cold? His teeth began to chatter, and breathing was becoming rather tedious.

He knew he was risking everything by doing this but he couldn't take the cold it was to much. He walked out of his hiding place, and slowly made his way over to Naruto. He could hear in the background the sounds of many foot steps but none made it close to him and Naruto.

He lied his hands on Naruto's chest and was instantly rewarded with heat that he much needed and in return Naruto's body began to cool and he could breath again. The sensation didn't last long though as soon enough Naruto's body heat and Haku's cold body temperature wasn't enough. Their breaths became labored and the air around them began to swirl. Wind whipped around the two and they were raised by and unseen force.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Orochimaru was puzzled but only for moment , he realized they were coming of age. What wonderful timing they had. He began to laugh, they were going to loose complete control of themselves. The only way for them to regain control is exertion of built up powers. He knew one way he wanted his to play out.

He watched as the wind began to whip around them so fast to the point where they could no longer be seen. He summoned a few snakes to go and rebind the escaped captives and continued to watch the scene before him. The two were lowered back to the ground. But they were now different.

Haku's eyes were and icy blue, his hair was now blue and black & no longer held in the bun. His skin had darkened to a healthy tan and his lip filled out a tad more giving him a poutie look. Naruto's eyes were now a fiery red, and his hair now had red highlight thrown throughout but was still blond. His skin darkened but barely enough to notice. They both wore

The two had their fingers locked together and stood facing Orochimaru. They wore what looked like Chinese dresses. Haku's was a baby blue with swirl patterns symbolizing wind, and on the bottom in dark blue was the pattern of waves indicating water. Naruto's was a dark orange with the Japanese Kanji for fire in red printed on it, and on the bottom flames were drawn in a deep red.

"You've lied, you've cheated, you've stole." The two spoke in unison. "You use others for your personal gain, but the truth is your nothing." They took one step towards the shocked Orochimaru. "Without followers you're nothing, without the fear you instill in people you're nothing." Another step. "Without us you have no future, without your powers lies a coward, a child playing in his fathers clothes." A few more. "You're a little man in a big mans world. We aren't scared of yo und you won't win." They now stood a few feet from Orochimaru.

"Hm. You expect me to be intimidated by this? You two don't know what you're fooling with." Orochimaru formed raw energy in the palms of his hands and send them towards the pair. The energy which was aimed at their abdomens stopped centimeter before making contact before they were sent back to their origin.

Orochimaru watched in shock as the energy balls were sent back at him. He took the two hits and stumbled a few paces.

"We are invincible, the children of fire and ice, life and death are under constant protection." they stated in unison.

"Children of life and death my ass. You two are more trouble than your worth." Orochimaru stated as he brushed himself off.

"As are you" the whole speaking in unison thing was really starting to irk Orochimaru's nerves. Naruto took a quick glance at Orochimaru's hand and it was soon engulfed in flames. Orochimarus' screams filled the air as he tried to put the flame out. Haku sighed and the flame was extinguished from Orochimaru's hand.

The two repeated the process with his remaining hand, both feet, legs, back, and hair. Orochimaru no lied a crumbled heap on the ground.

"If you kill me I'll come back I'll always come back." Orochimaru laughed out bitterly.

"Even if you do, reincarnation takes many years." The two turned to the silent occupants in the room. "Come we must leave before this place burns to the ground."

The three looked puzzled for a moment then the next thing they new Naruto had removed his hand from Haku's the temp around him began to increase. Flames began to build up around him. The flames formed a nine tailed ox behind him. Soon things began to catch fire. The group quickly vacated the room, and soon the building.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Naruto walked slowly throughout the building to ensure everything was destroyed to remaining evidence of what occurred can be found. Nothing was safe from the raging flames. Windows shatter, beams fell , walls crumbled. Naruto slowly made his way outside and once again had his twined within Hakus.

They watched the building burn. As they watched the building burn they didn't notice that Naruto's and Haku's eyes retuned to their normal color, or that a portal had opened behind them and that two figures stepped out.

The group turned around to the sound of a throat being cleared. They saw a man dressed in something similar to Haku and Naruto and another dressed in a kimono. "Naruto, Haku, it's time to come home." The two smiled and embraced the two men. "We missed you too. Come we must make up for lost time."

The two frowned at their parents. "What about Sasuke and Itachi." Naruto asked.

"What of them?" asked Enzeru.(The one in the Kimono)

"They are our…" Naruto couldn't find the right way to put it.

"They are our firsts…e os pai." Haku said while placing a hand over his stomach.

"I'm sorry but they can't come." Arashi said with finality and said tone to his voice.

Tears weld up on the twos eyes, they turned to face Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto ran over to Sasuke and embraced him. Tears flew and rivers down his face. He captured Sasuke in a kiss. He could taste the salt from the tears. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it over his stomach. He doubted if Sasuke would catch the hint but he could say he at least tried.

Haku had Itachi in a vice. He didn't want to go without him. They had been through so much. Itachi had to endure so much just for him. "Itachi no matter what happens remember that I love you okay?" Haku felt a sudden weight on his neck and felt what it was. It was a necklace, he took it off and handed it to Itachi. And wrapped his arms back around him.

"It's time to go." Arashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder that only shrugged it off and continued to hold on. "Naruto stop this foolishness this instant!" "NO!" was Naruto's answer.

Enzeru walked over to Naruto and removed his hand from Sasuke's person. "NO! Let me go! Sasuke! I don't want to go! I can't leave Sasuke please!" Naruto struggled against his fathers grip.

Haku reluctantly let go when he felt his mothers touch on his shoulder. He followed his struggling brother, busy father, and loving mother into the portal but not before he placed something in the ground and disappeared forever.

It was a letter one for Sasuke and the other Itachi.

&&&&&

_I hope you liked it. There will be 2 more chapters then it's done. The following chapter will be what was said in the letters then the epilog so tell me what you think please review._


	15. The End Came & Went

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_Enzeru walked over to Naruto and removed his hand from Sasuke's person. "NO! Let me go! Sasuke! I don't want to go! I can't leave Sasuke please!" Naruto struggled against his fathers grip._

_Haku reluctantly let go when he felt his mothers touch on his shoulder. He followed his struggling brother, busy father, and loving mother into the portal but not before he placed something in the ground and disappeared forever._

_It was a letter one for Sasuke and the other Itachi._

**CHAPTER 15**

Itachi walked into his room from a shower and grabbed the already opened letter and began to read it once again. 

_Dear Itachi, _

_If you're reading this letter than that means Naruto and I were unable to stay. I know there were many secrets I kept hidden from you and I'm sorry for that. Despite what we've gone through I want you to know that I still do care for you. _

_There should be a mark on your pelvis bone. A small picture looks kinda like a shield with a small handle and little swirls on the end. Odo Nnyew Fie Kwan is what it's called. It means "Love never loses its way home" It's also the symbol of love. _

_I'm short on time, I wrote this letter just incase worse came to worst. I'm pregnant and I know the idea sounds absolutely ridiculous but I am. If you don't believe me the test should still be in the trash can at Iruka's. _

_OMG Iruka when you see him tell him I said thank you for everything. I really do appriciate everything he did for us and no matter what he'll always be my dad. Back to you, in that chance i don't make it I want you to move on with your life. I don't care if you are bitching and moaing about "Oh can't move on with life he was my everything" that bit can be up and gone. Move on with your life besides you'll always have me near you. _

_Love, _

_Haku _

_P.S. sorry for the randomness of the letter but I have to go save you. Bye. _

Itachi read the letter over again particularly the end. Haku was, no, is pregnant? How the hell was that even possible? Well he knew how but how was he pregnant. He played with the charm that was on the necklace. He felt warmth on his cheek and knew he was crying again. They had been gone for a week, and the pain hadn't lessened an ounce. 

He heard a knock at his bedroom door and a low "Come in." passed his lips. Sasuke walked into his room in a pair of flannel pajama pants, while playing with his hands, and staring at the ground. Itachi could see the puffiness in his brothers' eyes and motioned for him to join him in the bed. 

The day after Naruto and Haku had left they had come into an unmentioned habit of sleeping together. It was a form of security; to let them know they were still alive even if it felt as though a piece of them had left. 

&&&&&&&&

Sasuke opened the letter the instant they had gotten home from the hospital and the police station. 

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I'm writing this because I don't know how things are going to play out tonight at the play. I would really prefer to tell you this to your face but that's currently impossible considering I'm lying in my bed at the moment. _

_First I wanted to let you know I do love you. No matter what happens I love you. And if by some unfortunate stoke of luck I don't make it through this I want you to promise me you'll move on. And incase I do make it through this there's a necklace tucked underneath your bed on a small box. It has two rings in it I want you to wear one and give me the other. _

_Considering there's a VERY good chance i'll never see you again I want you to wear the necklace reguardless of if i come back or not. you can give the one that was meant for me to your future fiance or future boyfriend if you ever get that serious again. God it's gonna kill me to say this but if I don't make it through this I want you to move on. Don't wallow like you those people in movies do. I want you to go on and be happy forget about me okay?_

_Sasuke I want you to know I loved the time we've had together and the fun we've had. I want you to do me a favor. If I don't make it through this I want you to become a singer. You and Itachi can be a duet. The Uchiha Bro's sounds good huh? Lol. I have to go now have to get ready for the play. I love you. _

_Love, _

_Naruto _

_P.S. I really do love you no matter what. _

Sasuke closed the letter and began to cry. Naruto was gone and he wasn't coming back. No matter how much he cried, begged, or pleaded. 

He wanted to hate Naruto for doing this to him. For making him fall in love and then leaving like that. He felt incomplete without the ball of sunshine there to brighten his day. Sasuke let out a frustrated growl and tugged at his hair as the tears flew faster. He begged and pleaded in his mind to come back, for this to be some sick dream. 

That night, and 3 more after, he cried himself to sleep. He picked up a habit of sleeping with his brother to keep the nightmares away, and to help keep his sanity. He had spoken to Iruka a few times since then and he was no better off. Kakashi was a constant presence at his home. 

&&&&&&&&&

Naruto laid on the bed of his still-new bedroom and thought of the life he left behind. It's been nearly 2 months since he left and a small barely noticeable bulge now rested on his stomach. He slowly rubbed his fingertips over his stomach. In the time that he's been pregnant he's realized he's gained a few extra powers but he thinks he's just accidentally tapping into the babies powers. He rolled over onto his side and with a soft twitch of his fingers the door was open and in walked Haku. If the last 2 months had been hard on him it was obvious on Haku. Dark shadows under his eyes and a fragile air about him made his misery obvious. 

The only time he even felt normal anymore was while sparring and he knew it was the same for Haku. They had beaten so many of the guards here that they stopped listening to their requests for a fight. It also didn't help that they had been scared off on more than one occasion. They had a tendency to get out of control when they were using powers. They had to instill a no-power rule to even get anyone to fight them anymore. But that was soon put to an end when word got to their mother that they were fighting pregnant.

Hey they didn't see what the big deal was, they were invincible while pregnant.

"She's got a baby inside

And holds her belly tight

All through the night

Just so she knows

She's sleeping so

Safely to keep

Her growing"

Naruto rolled his eyes at what Haku sang as he walked into the room. 

"Two things one I'm definately not a girl and two not tired"

Haku lied in the bed facing Naruto, being 3 months a long his small bulge was a tad more noticeable. "You really should get some sleep Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "You're one to talk you haven't slept a decent nights rest in weeks."

Haku sighed. "I can't. Too many nightmares. But you, you can sleep through the apocalypse, so why aren't you?"

"I sleep at night and the sun is still up as of now. Besides the way moms been checking in on us I wouldn't be able to sleep without interruption."

Speaking of the devil, in waltzed Arashi. "Are you two hungry?" The two shock their head. Arashi sighed. "Are you two still mad at me?" They shook their head again. "Yes you are, you're terrible liars you know it's written in your body language you're mad at me."

The two sat up to make room for him as he neared the bed. "I'm sorry things played out this way but it had to be done. They aren't from here, and bringing them here would only cause more problems then necessary." The two nodded. "You know I love you two right?" they nodded."And you know i'll do anything in my power to make things right, right?" They nodded again. "Good now come to the dining hall and eat, you're no longer providing just for yourself." The two were then ushered downstairs by their mother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto and Haku have been gone for 4 months now and Sasuke had decided to go through with Naruto's final request and with much arguing and conning he and Itachi had started a group. He and Itachi were lead singers, Gaara their percussionist, Neji shockingly along with Kiba were their guitarist, and if needed for a track Hinata helped out. The sang pretty much anything JRock, Jpop, JR&B, Alternative Rock, you name it they sing it except country.

"No bullshit today deadline for this track is in two days and we gonna do full run troughs." Sasuke stated as he walked into the studio. "We need to have this album out in the next 4 months and this single in 3" Everyone nodded and he set up the mikes for himself and Itachi. "1...2…3…1, 2, 3…"

"How do I breathe, yeah?" Sasuke sang.

"How do I breathe, yeah?" Itachi followed. "It feels so different being here, I was so used to being next to you, Life for me is not the same, there's no one to turn to. I don't know why I let it go too far, Starting over - it's so hard. Seems like everywhere I try to go, I keep thinking of you."

Sasuke came shortly after with the hook. "I just had a wake up call, Wishing that I never let you fall, Baby you are not to blame at all. When I'm the one that pushed you away. Baby if you knew I cared, you'd have never went nowhere (nowhere), Girl I should've been right there."

They both sang the chorus. "How do I breathe? Without you here by my side? How will I see? When your love brought me to the light? Where do I go? When your heart's where I lay my head? When you're not with me. How do I breathe? How do I breathe?"

Sasuke too over the next verse. "Girl I'm losin' my mind. Yes I made a mistake. I thought that you would be mine. Guess the joke was on me. I miss you so bad, I can't sleep. I wish I knew where you could be. Another dude is replacing me, God this can't be happening."

&&&&&&&&&

Hook:

I just had a wake up call (call),

Wishing that I never let you fall (fall),

Baby you are not to blame at all.

When I'm the one that pushed you away

Baby if you knew I cared (cared),

You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),

Girl I should've been right there.

Chorus:

(And I wonder...)

How do I breathe

Without you here by my side?

How will I see

When your love brought me to the light?

Where do I go

When your heart's where I lay my head?

When you're not with me (I'm saying),

How do I breathe?

How do I breathe?

Verse:

I can't get over you, no

Baby I don't wanna let go, no

Girl you need to come home

Girl come back to me

'Cause girl you made it hard to breathe

When you're not with me.

Chorus:

(Tell me)

How do I breathe

Without you here by my side?

How will I see

When your love brought me to the light?

Where do I go (where do I, where do I go) 

When your heart's where I lay my head?

When you're not with me, 

How do I breathe?

How do I breathe?

Without you here by my side?

How will I see (how will I see) 

When your love brought me to the light (baby, baby)?

Where do I go (where do) 

When your heart's where I lay my head?

When you're not with me (you're not with me), 

How do I breathe (how do I breathe)?

How do I breathe?

"And that was the Uchiha Brothers with the number one spot for the 4th week in the row with "How Do I Breathe". This song has without a doubt been one of the best debut songs in a long time. Also considering they're hopeing to cross over to American music they gotta be good. I hope their Album expected to be out sometime next month is just as good. In other news..."

Naruto's heart rate suddenly spiked and his hands began to shake.

CRASH!!

Naruto dropped the glass he was holding and gripped at his stomach painfully. 

"Oh god." Naruto slid to the floor against the wall. His breaths came out in pants. All he was supposed to do was come into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He just had to stop and listen to the song. But the voice was so similar he knew it. And then when they said the name of the group it all clicked causing his heart to race. "Oh god I'm going into labor."

Naruto stood to try and make it to the infirmary located on the other side of the house but he slipped on something. "Oh god, Oh god no." His water had broken, but that's not what scared him, what scared him was that the fluid wasn't clear it was red. 

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!!" He slid to the floor unable to move when a contraction hit him. "Please." He cried. 

"Someone help me."

&&

Haku ran through the hospital as fast as he could considering he was 8 months pregnant. As worried as he was that was pretty fast. He made it to the nurses station on the labor and delivery floor and panted out his question.

"Wh-what room i-is Naruto Uzamaki in?" 

The nurse with through a few files then went to check the computer. "Umm I'm sorry but Naruto Uzamaki is surgery room 4 getting prepped for an emergency C-section."

"Emergency what!? He's only 7 months he can't possibly be ready to have the baby!"

"According to our records he went into premature labor at his home, his water had burst and the fluid was red meaning that he or the baby were bleeding which isn't good. After the C-section there going to find the cause of the bleeding, take the baby to the NICU and hope for the best."

Haku let out a sigh, knowing that it wouldn't help to go and freeze his brother just for scaring him. Man, they just couldn't catch a break could they? "H-how long do you think they'll be in the hospital?"

"Naruto should be out within a week more or less. And the baby depending on how well things go maybe sometime within the next two months."

Haku nodded a thanks headed towards the waiting room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto cried out once again as contractions ripped through him. Even with the Epidural pain was screaming along his nerves and he knew that something was wrong inside of him. Not with the baby no, in him. And all he wanted was Sasuke there with him to hold him and tell him everything was ok.

"Mr. Uzumaki, we need you to calm down please. Let the anesthesia do its job." The doctor begged heart breaking at the pain in his cries. But no matter how much it hurt him he had to do his best to see that baby and mom made it out of this room alive. He watched as the blonde slowly calmed down, small whimpers making out of his throat every few minutes. His heart broke even more when he heard the name 'Sasuke' whispered over and over like a mantra. He'd heard of the baby's father and he knew it would be better for Naruto if Sasuke was there but he had no way of contacting him. 

&&&&&&& WARNING!! Graphic Medical Procedure Ahead!!&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the doctor was sure that Naruto was well and truly asleep he finished his preparations for the cesarean section. Insuring that his patient was asleep once more the surgeon made the first incision, exposing the first layer of fat. Carefully making his way down, avoiding the many little veins and arteries of the abdomen he exposed the uterus. Before he was able to open the uterus he was covered in his patients blood. "Here's the bleed!! Damnit get me the clamps! He's going to bleed out at this rate!! Aiko get his parents and brother in here! We don't have his blood type in reserve!"

Shouting orders while attempting to contain the massive amounts of blood pouring out of his patients abdomen Doctor Altenaga sent a frantic prayer to his gods. 'Please, please don't let this boy die. Please. He's an innocent and deserves all the happiness that parenthood can give him. Please.'

Thankfully for his own sanity the nurse arrived quickly with his family members and got them onto the tables that were rolled in. All were set up to transfer blood into the blond on the table. Enzeru and Arashi were both pale as they saw how much blood Naruto had already lost. Both turned horrified eyes to the doctor, unconsciously pleading with him to not let their son, their little fire child, die before them. 

" If I have any choice in this I will not let him die. No child should die, especially not this innocent one. I know that you are both close to him," Dr. Ayase continued, having finally gotten the bleeding to stop and continuing with the origional procedure, "And for now I need the two of you to give him your energy. He has lost so much and can't fight to save himself and the child without more. If the father were here I believe the child would have a better chance of survival. Please. Do everything you can to help him." He pleaded while slowly slicing open Naruto's uterus and clearing away the amniotic fluid that coated the rest of his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Arashi become dangerously pale but he couldn't so anything about that. He needed to get the child out and Naruto sewn back together before he could worry about the man currently looking like he would pass out on his table.

He made the final incision and reached in until he felt the baby's head. He pulled out the baby and unwrapped the cord that was around the neck. He section the baby's nose and mouth before he pulled the baby out all the way. "It's a boy." He said as he handed the infant off to the nurses.

They sat in on the scale and quickly got a weight. "3 pounds 9 ounces." The nurse said loud enough for them to hear.

Enzeru looked over to the small nurses staion a look of confusion on his face. "Why isn't he crying?" He said it lowly at first all he got was a confused look from Arashi. A nursed rushed past him. "Hey, why isn't he crying?" 

"We're doing all we can to get him to cry, his eyes are open but he's just not crying." The nurse went back over to the small station. a few moments later a small cry could be heard but it was so small the sounds of the room almost drowned it out. 

Enzeru allowed his shoulders to sag in relief. as soon as the cry was heard the nurses bunddeld him and quickly transported him to the NICU to be treated. His attention was pulled back when he felt Arashi nudge him . "Pay attention he's telling s what to do." Enzeru listened to the doctor in did exactly as he was told to make sure they saved his son's life.

&&&&&&&&&

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

That beeping? Where was it coming from? Why won't it stop? He swallowed but the task was a tad bit more difficult than he last remembered. There was something in his throat. He tightly shut his eyes before he slowly began to blink them open. The room was white, and smelled to clean. He flexed his finger and slowly brought a hand to his face. He felt the tape that was holding, what he now realized, a tube in place on his face. He peeled back the tape and pulled the tube out. He gagged but that was it. He swallowed, that was much better.

Not two seconds after he pulled out the tube did nurses and a doctor come in his room. "Good to see you awake Mr. Uzumaki. Gave us a scare back there." Naruto looked at him puzzled. "I suppose you wouldn't know what happened would you? You had bleeding it was caused by a small hemorrhage. Good thing we found it. You could've died. Thanks to your family though, we saved you and the baby."

"Where's my baby?" Naruto rasped out, throat still sore from lack of use and pulling out the tube. "And how long have I been out?"

"Your baby is fine, he's in the NICU. You've been out almost a week 5 days to be exact. We were hoping you'd be awake sooner but you did lose a lot of blood so it's understandable."

Naruto nodded. "Can I see my baby?" The doctor nodded and asked the nurse to get him a wheel chari. The nurse came back with a wheel chair, with minimal discomfort Naruto moved himself from the bed to the wheel chair. He soon found himself in the NICU he was wheeled over to what to him looked like an incubator. He saw the baby in there, he had a fine layer of dark hair. He couldn't tell if it was brown or black. He had something covering his eyes so he couldn't tell what color his eyes were. There was a tube taped to his cheek to keep the tube in his throat in place, which the nurses told him lead to his stomach because he wasn't bottle feeding, and a IV going through his umbilical cord which he assumed was giving his body needed fluids.

His chest rose and fell quickly with the breaths he was taking full of the oxygen given to him by the tube in his nose. He was so small Naruto could barely hold back the tears. Naruto gently ran fingers over his arm.

"He's so small, and so fragile." Silent tears fell down his cheeks as h realized this was his child, his miracle. "Will he make it?" he asked a nearby nurse.

"The doctor says he's unsure if he'll make it through the week, He keeps having drops in BP and occasionally stops breathing which is why he has tubes. But when he was brought here, he said he wouldn't even make it through the night, he was hardly breathing at all then, and he's made it through 4 so far. So by my book, yes he'll make it." The nurse smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back and moved the loose hair from his face. He'd have to cut it he was starting to tire of long hair. "You're a little fighter aren't you, my little solider." Naruto asked the baby with a smile. "You're making sure you leave a mark in history." Naruto said with a small soft laugh. He ran the tip of his pinky over the baby's hand. "I think I'll call you…Myou. Myou Hayden Uchiha-Uzumaki." Naruto smiled as Myou grasped his finger in his tiny hand.

&&&&&&&&

Naruto and Haku have been gone almost a year now. Sasuke closed the suitcase, pulled out the handle, and headed down the stairs. They're first album sold way higher than anyone had anticipated and now they had even went on tour. They had a few home gigs before they went over seas to America where they recorded a full English album, that too did well and they now lived there(america) almost 2 months now. He stepped onto the tour bus and began to write new lyrics while they began their long journey areound the U.S.

Sasuke sighed and crumbled up another piece of paper and tossed it in the trash. Every song he wrote came out cruddy. This album had to be perfect it would be their sophomore U.S. album, it had to be big. Itachi came in to the room and sat across from his baby brother.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Itachi asked with concern although the comment did well to hide it.

"I can't think. Every time I write a song it turns into some cruddy chickie love crap. For the past two months I can't get the image of Naruto and a baby without a face or hair out of my freakin head, I'm sick and tired of hearing Gaara and Neji go at it like fucking rabbits! I'm Sleep deprived, We're going on our 2nd tour In 5 weeks, we're moving to Cleveland from Califonia, and my throat is killing me from yelling and singing!"

"So a lots crawled up there and died." Itachi said opening the unnoticed can of pop. Sasuke let out a frustrated growl. " Well I have on suggestion for you. How about you stop yelling and maybe your throat won't hurt so bad, yeah?" Itachi took a sip from his pop.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Easier said then done when your stuck on a tour bus with you." Sasuke grabbed Itachi's can of pop and took a sip.

"I know this isn't going to help with your whole yelling issue but I got a phone call from father. He says he wants us to come home for a visit after the tour says it has something to do with the future of the Uchiha corp. and the Chidori watch making company. He says it has to do with his will and future problems should they arise."

"You can have the stupid Uchiha corp. I'll take the watch desiging company whats the big deal?" Sasuke said after taking a few swallows of Itachi's pop who snatched it back soon after.

"I don't know. Do I look like im in Japan? Do I look like I'm in our fathers head?" Itachi drank the last few swallows that were let in the can.

"No but you do look like you can help me with these lyrics." Sasuke said with defeat.

"Only took you forever to ask." Itachi said with a smile something Sasuke hadn't seen since _they_ had left. Sasuke returned the smile and they got to work on the lyrics.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"NO! Hell no." Haku yelled out at the doctor.

"Please Mr.Uzumaki by the time the epdural would kick in well enough you would've already been finished.

"NO! I am not doing it are you people fucking insane?!"

"Mr. Uzumaki-" the doctor started.

Haku pointed a finger at him. "YOU! Stop talking I'm not doing it. And you two," he pointed at his parents. "You two stop trying to con me into doing it. I. AM. NOT. PUSHING A FUCKING BABY _OUT_OF _MY ASS_!" Haku closed his eyes tightly as another contraction hit. once it passed he pointed at Naruto. "And you...you come over here and make me stop hurting please." Naruto walked over to the side of the bed and brushed his finger through he brothers hair.

"Haku just do it." Naruto said to his brother softly.

"I can't Naruto."

"Yes you can, trust me you'll be thankful in the long run. I didn't get to see Myou when he was born I haven't even been able to hold him yet. You get to be awake, you get to hold you baby once it's born and you'll get to exprience the true joy of being a parent." Naruto said smileing at his brother.

"It hurts so much I can't do it. I need drug please I can't take it." Naruto looked to the docter to see if they could give him anything to help numb the pain. 

"It's to late he has to push."

"Haku you have to push now or never no drugs i'm sorry. Please do it for me, do it so Myou can have someone to play with."

Haku let out a sound between a sob and a groan, but nodded. The doctor paged for some nurses and supplys and soon enough they had Haku ready to deliver. A nurse grabed one of Haku's feet and Arashi grabbed the other. Naruto held one hand and Enzeru the other. 

"When a contraction hits I want you to push as hard as you can Haku, and Arashi I need you to gently push his foot towards him to give him something to push back against." Arashi nodded. "When ever your ready Haku." Almost as soon as the words left his mouth a contraction hit and Haku pushed.

"I can't believed you talked me into this shit!" It came out through gritted theeth.

"HAKU!" Arashi yelled.

"What?!"

"Watch your mouth."

"How about you come push this football out of a hole the size of a quarter then you can tell me to watch my mouth." Haku said as he regained his breath.

"I pushed out two footballs back to back so I don't want to hear it."

Haku released the hands he was holding to switch them for the bars on the bed and pushed again. He gripped the bars until his knuckles were white. 

"The head is almost out. One more push like that and the head should be free."At the next contraction Haku pushed and the head was free. "Don't push, don't push."

"What do you mean don't push?!" Haku squeeked out face sweaty and hair a mess. "That fucking hurts!" Haku said tears of frustratin running down his cheeks.

"We have to suction the mouth and nose." which the doctor did while saying it. "Okay 2 pushes to get the shoulders out and you're done."

Haku pushed as soon as he was given permission to continue. Two pushes later he had his little bundle of joy lieing on his chest while the nurses whiped it down and rubbed it's back to encourage it to cry. A loud wail was soon heard and Haku smiled. The nurses took the baby away to get weighed.

"You have a healthy baby boy that weighs 7 pounds 6 ounces and is 20.5 inches long." The nurse soon returned with the baby, he had a small baby blue beanie and was wrapped in a clean baby blue and white blanket. "What's his name."

"His name? I hadn't really thought of a name. Ummm how about Tenrai Ryver Uzumaki." Naruto cleared his throat. "Uchiha-Uzumaki." Haku said with a smile. "Whats up with everyone haveing boys." Haku asked while rubbing his fingers gently against Tenrai's cheek..

"My mother and Grandmother are women." Arashi said with a small laugh.

"Yeah mine too." Enzeru added as an after thought. "Actually the boy thing didn't become common until I met your gorgous mother here." Enzeru said while wraping his arms around Arashi's waist and placing a gental kiss against his neck.

Naruto rolled his eyes and Haku faked gaged. "I think i'm gonna be sick old people love." Naruto laughed and Haku got a gental flick to the side of his head.

&&&&&&&&&

"You did WHAT?" Sasuke asked enraged.

"I arranged for you to be married in 2 years time." Their father Fugaku said back camly.

"What the hell kind of bull shit is that?!" Sasuke asked enraged. "You said this had to do with the businesses. What does mine and Itachi's marraige have to do with the business?"

"It ensures and heir will be produced to carry on the Uchiha name. Those 2 boys you used to go glavanting around with were a great sort of release but you need to put your...skills to better use."

"Don't ever refer to them as som sort of release, as if they were a common whore on the street." Itachi stated calmly.

_'They might as well have been.'_ Thought their father. "Thats enough of you mouth Sasuke, the two women I have chosen are here. Show them in." A butler shuffled out of the room and soon returned with two women.

"Oh _HELL_ no." The two boys said in unison. There in front of them their forced future wives were the worst thing that could've possibly be chosen to be their wives.

"Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, please take a seat next to your future husbands." Sakura took a seat next to Itachi and Ino took her seat next to Sasuke.

Ino looked at Sasuke for a moment until the chain on his neck caught her attention. "Wow those rings are beautiful. The one with the sky blue stone is stunning. I wish I had a ring like that. Where did you get them?" Ino asked curiously.

"A friend gave them to me." Sasuke answered agitated. "They're one of a kind."

"Wow I really wish I had one." Ino said with a smile.

Sasuke snorted out a low whatever and slouched in his seat. 

"Give her one."

"What?" Sasuke asked thinking he heard his father wrong.

"Give her one you have two i'm sure your _friend_ will have no issue in her having one." Fugaku said calmly.

Sasuke used all his wiill power not to snap at his father and do as he was told. He forcefully opened he chain slid off the ring that had the obsidian stone and handed it to her. He would never give away the blue one, that one would never leave his sight.

Sakura seeing this and not one to be outdone by her best friend and enemy followed suit. "Itachi that necklace is indescribable. Where did you find it?"

Itachi looked down at the necklace, It was a thin double chain necklace, one connected to a ruby stone that had a black metal trim, the other to a ice blue stone with a red metal trim. The chains can be connected together or worn seperately. He found out the stones were real and the chain real silver when he forgot to take it off in the shower and nohing happened to it. "My bestfriend gave it to me, h-they made it for me?" the end came out as more as a question then a definate statement.

"Itachi." Itachi looked at his father. "Why don't you follow suit, yeah." 

Itachi was extreamly tempted to disagree but Sasuke had to do it so he might as well man up and do it as well. He unhooked the chain from around his neck then un attached the chains from each other. He thought about which one to give her he ended up giveing her the blue one keeping the ruby for himself.

Itachi quickly rose from his seat after he gave her the necklace. "Sasuke lets go we have to finish the songs and get back home." 

"I couldn't be more happy." Sasuke said as he stood. 

Ino and Sakura stood to follow suit but a quick glare from Sasuke stopped them dead. "You 2 are to stay here in Japan until we say other wise." and then he left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto slammed the final suitcase shut and headed downstairs into the main hall where he knew everyone else was waiting. He found Haku sitting on top of one of his suitcases playing with Ryver (who was now 9 months) and Hayden (who was now 10 months) (A/N: _I'm probably going to be reffering to them by their middle names more often then not. If it gets confuseing sorry. and as a small reminder Hayden is Myou and Ryver is __Tenrai_ ). They were going to be living in America now, Arashi said it was time relocate and the boys had no objection. They were living in a house in Cleveland that their parrents had been fixing up for the 6 of them.

Arashiand Enzeru had made plans for their lands to hopeful run fluently in their absence they were to come and check on things and the such on the weekends, so everything should remain smooth. Naruto smiled as Hayden blew a rasberry at Haku who playfully blew one back. Naruto crepet up behind his brother but his stelth was for nothing when Hayden started to pout for Naruto to pick him up. Naruto bent down to be level with him in the stoller and ran his fingers gently on his head that was covered in a thin layer of dark brown hair. Hayden grabbed Naruto' wrists with both his hands and pulled the hand down until he got a finger in his which he began to gently bite.

"You do realize that hurts a little bit not that u have 3 teeth right?" Hayden just kept on chewing. "When are we leaveing?"

"Now." Said Arashi as he dropped the last of his luggage next to Naruto. "I'm gonna open the door just as soon as your slow father gets down here.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Enzeru walked into the room and dropped his luggage down as well. "So lets go." With a slow wave of his hand a portal opened. with some minor difficult the family of 6 and all of their luggage made it into the portal and into their new home.

4 days later Haku had conned Naruto into going to the mall with him and Hayden. Now at the mall they had gone into _Spencers_ and had bought their parents a few gag gifts, bought a few pair of jeans from _GAP_, a few random accessories from _Rave_ and _Hot Topic_, some shoes from _CHAMPS_ and_ Foot Locker,_ they stopped at _KB Toys_ to buy some things for Hayden and Ryver to play with and made a bear for each of them that they were now playing with at _Build a Bear,_ and they had stopped for a quick bite at _Panda Express._ They had even gotten a few girls numbers who said they thought a dedicated dad was hot, they even got one from a guy who said he would love to be part of their family. They were now on their way to _Game Stop_ to buy a game system for them to play and some games to go with it.

The sound of kareoke caught Haku's attention. "Naruto come on lets do it."

"Do what?"

"Kareoke."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously" Haku said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really, really." 

Naruto thought about it for a second before he aggreed to follow. They asked the person in charge how many people were next he said that there was only one person left after the person on stage now then they could go. The two told him what song they wanted to sing and he said that all they had to do was wait. Soon enough it was their turn to go they undid the seatbelts to the stroller and the brought Hayden and Ryver onto the stage with them they waited for the music to begin.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke and Itachi walked miserably behind the two girls who gabbed happily in Japanese infront of them. Sasuke wore a LA Baseball cap, a pair of shades, a to big blue T-shirt, and a pair of navy baggy cargo pants. Itachi wore a black beanie and his hair was down, He wore a pair of tight faded jeans that had a rip in the knees, and wore a pair of hazel contacts.

They had been at the mall for hour and the two she demons had been spending their money like a wild fire. More than once Itachi was tempted to tell them both to go to hell but he knew the repercussions for calling off an engagement weren't worth it. Although it would make him feel better, having to pay for years down the road...not so much.

They had walked by a Kareoke contest a few times and each time he heard the bithes talking about them doing it but they barely spoke english let alone could the ysing a whole song in english. He could've told them that they probably had one of his songs that were a mix of english and Jap on his playlist but quickly decided against it. They heard enough of them when they talked he sure as hell didn't want to listen to them sing.

"Itacahi-Kun, Sasuke-kun we're hungry and tired." whined Ino.

"I'll get some food." Itachi said Sasuke following. 

Soon enough they returned with food a couple slices of pizza and a cup of pop. "What is this?" Sakura said with a look of disgust on her face. 

"It's mall food deal with it you whiney bitch." Sasuke said as he dropped the food onto her lap to eat. They ended up sitting infront of the Kareoke stage. and were stuk listening to the horrible sounds of hopeful singers. Itachi watched as two men walked up they looked to be roughly 19 or 20 and each of them were pushing a stroller. one had his red hair up in tight pony tail, the other had his chocolae brown hair down it reached about the middle of his back. they had a quick conversation with the person who was in charge. They smiled,said thank you, and unbuckled the two baby's from the strollers and picked them up. 

The baby the brunet pick up instantly grabbed his hair and began to pull it. He made a quick paind face before he finally coaxed the little one to let his hair go. he reached into the baby bag that was on the bottom of the stroller and pulled out two binkies and handed one to the red head who held it teasingly infront of the baby he held who in turn grabbed it and began to chew on it. He saw the brunets mouth moth move and saw the red head laugh and say something back.

Soon enough the person who was currently on stage song ended and it was the pairs turn the red hed tried to sit the baby he was holding down on stage but he refused to let go of his shirt so he resorted to holding him. 

Sasuke nudged Itachi in the side. "They look awful familiar." He said in perfect english to Itachi so the girls wouuldn't know what they were talking about.

"Yeah they do but I just can't place it." Soon the music started and the two began to sing.

&&&&&&&&&

The two walked on stage and after Naruto had a failed attempt at putting Hayden down he just smiled readjusted him and gave a nodd to the DJ to tell him he could start the music. Naruto began.

_Chorus:_  
Cause he is the truth  
Said he is so real  
And I love the way that he makes me feel  
And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly cause  
his light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie

Haku followed After Naruto with the first verse 

_Verse 1:_  
I remember the very first day that I saw him  
I found myself immediately intrigued by him  
Its almost like I knew this man from another life  
Like back then maybe I was his husband and maybe he was my wife  
And even, the things I don't like about him are fine with me  
Because its not hard for me to understand him because he's so much like me  
And its truly my pleasure to share his company  
And I know that it's God's gift to breathe the air he breathes

_Chorus:_  
Cause he is the truth  
Said he is so real  
And I love the way that he makes me feel  
And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly cause  
his light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie

Naruto smiled at Haku before he began his verse he looked at Hayden while he sang who stared at his mother in shock never hearing him sing before.

_Verse 2:_  
How can the same man that makes me so mad  
-do you know what he did-_spoken_  
Turn right around and kiss me so soft  
-girl do you know what he did-_spoken_  
If he ever left me, I wouldn't even be sad, no  
Cause there's a blessing in every lesson  
And I'm glad that I knew him at all

_Chorus:_  
Cause he is the truth  
Said he is so real  
And I love the way that he makes me feel  
And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly cause  
his light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie no

The music sped up slightly and the pair sang the bridge together.

I love the way he speaks  
I love the way he thinks  
I love the way he treats his mama  
I love that gap in between his teeth  
I love him in every way that a woman can love a man from personal to universal but most of all its unconditional

The music slowed back down to it's original speed

you know what I'm talking about-_spoken_  
Thats the way I feel  
-and I always will-_spoken_

They went to sing the final verse together but what happened instead shocked the hell out of them.

&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke and Itachi listened as the two sang by the time the first verse was over the two realized who it was that was on stage. The two slowly stood up and headed to the front of the stage. It took them a second to think about it but they got. Those two people were the only people that would sing that song and wouldn't care about the fact that it was sung by a woman for a man. Hell they were gay after all.by the time made it to the stage the pair were on the bridge. 

As they began the final verse they cut in and finished it for them.

There ain't no substitute for the truth  
either it is or isnt  
cause he is the truth  
you see the truth it, needs no proof  
either it is or it isnt  
Cause he is the truth  
Now you know the truth by the way it feels  
and if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly  
cause he is yes he is  
I wonder does he know _echoes_

Itachi watched as a look of confusion cross their features then a look of realization cross the red heads features he whispered into the brunets ear before his eyeswidened. 

There was an awkward moment of silence before the red head spoke. "We have to go."

&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was the first to realize who inturruped their song he whispered their names to Haku who stood frozen.

"We have to go." Naruto grabbed Haku's free hand and pulled him off the stage. The rushed over to the stollers and tried to buckle them in but they wouoldn't sit still.

They both kept fussing then they started a full blown cry with 'Dada' thrown between every tear. "Damn it daddy isn't here now sit still." Naruto said in frustration. 

"Wait!" Naruto looked behind him to see Sasuke and Itachi come up behind them. 

"Haku get him buckled in so we can go!"

"I can't!" Haku yelled back.

"Will you two stop trying to get away!"

Naruto turned around. and looked at the brothers that came to stand infront of them. They definately looked diffrent but Naruto would be able to tell who they were even if they were maimed.

They stood there for a moment just stareing at each other before frustrated whimpers reached Naruto's and Haku's ears. the two turned around and picked them up. At that moment Itachi remembered what was in the letter from so long ago. '_I'm pregnant and I know the idea sounds absolutely ridiculous but I am. If you don't believe me the test should still be in the trash can at Iruka's.'_ And he had done jsut that and got the biggest shocker of his life.

"Can I hold him?" He asked hesitantly. Some thing an Uchiha let alone Itachi had never done.Haku taken aback hesitated a moment before he handed Ryver to Itachi. Itachi smiled as Ryver looked at him puzzled. "Whats his name?"

"Tenrai Ryver Uchiha-Uzumaki, but we just call him Ryver."

"Divine river? That's creative, how old is he?

"Do the math, he 9 months." Haku said looking at Itachi warily as he played with Ryver.

Naruto looked at his brother and Itachi before he looked to Sasuke. Sasuke spoke first. "Nice hair."

Naruto gave him a half smile. "Thanks."

And few seconds of silence passed between the two. "Is he mine?"

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"The baby, is he mine? Itachi told me about Haku and you were hold him and I just assumed-"

"You assumed right. I haven't exactly had sex with anyone else lately and I sure as hell didn't lose my vriginity to anyone else."

Sasuke had a small smirk on his face. He reached his arms out for Hayden who reached for him as well and instatly grabbed Sasuke's hair. Naruto let him tug at it for a while before he took pity on Sasuke and pried Hayden's fingers from his hair. "Whats his name?"

"Myou Hayden Uchiha-Uzumaki, but we all call him Hayden. He was born 2 months early so he's a tad small for 10 months."

Sasuke smiled and nodded and played with Hayden a little bit. The perfect family moment was ruined as the the 2 most annoying people anyone could ever know walked up to the group screeching.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Itachi-kun!"

They quickly handed the kids to Haku and Naruto who took them back puzzled. The two owners of those voices now stood in full view. Naruto and Haku looked them up and down before their eyes halted on something that looked awful fimiliar.

"My ring!"

"My necklace!" they said shocked

They had said it in english so the two girls looked at them puzzled, before they turned their attention to their walking banks.

"Who is that?" Ino asked looking the pair up and down.

"I'm Naruto and that's my brother Haku we're...old friends of Sasuke and Itachi." they said back in perfect Japanese.

"Oh so you must know then?" Sakura said happily.

"Know what?" Haku asked back lost.

"We're engaged!" they said together happily.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Itachi's faces and saw only misery at the mention of ther enagement. Any likeing that they had for the girls instantly disappeared as well as any happiness from their faces. "We have to go." Naruto and haku got Ryver and Hayden into their stollers easily and began to walk off. 

Sasuke let out a frustrated growl as he watched the pair slowly walk away. He turned to hib rother he was facing Sakura and Ino. Itachi tunred to Sasuke and began to say something but was cut off before he could even get the first word out. 

"My necklace!" bellowed Sakura

"My ring!" yelled Ino.

Sasuke and Itachi instantly whiped their head in the direction the boys had walked off. Far enough away not to be noticed but close enough for it to work, Sasuke Saw the jewlery appear in Haku's hand. he gave the ring to Naruto he instantly placed it on his finger while he put on the necklace. 

Itachi smiled as he watched what happened. Itachi gave his brother a knowing look. "Thing one and Thing two, lets go!" and the group left the mall the two brothers with huge grins plastered on their face.

**THE END...Maybe**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I know I originally said their would be two chapters left but i put so much into this one I don't thinki need a second chapter to end it. but my cousin who likes to read my fics said she thinks i should make a sequal but it would be more of Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Haku, trying to peice their lives back together.

IDK what i'm gonna do if i get atleast 10 reviews asking for that kind of sequal then i'll do it. So until other wise this is the end of the story We Always Know. I hope you enjoyed it. 

**Disclamer:** I own nothing the songs used were Mirror by NE-YO, Angel (Remix) by Amanda Perez, How Do I Breath by Mario, a peice of Capri by Colbie Caillat and The Truth by INDIA.ARIE. I think thats all the song I used to lazy to double check. I once again own nothing if i did Naruto and Sasuke would've been fucked and Sakurand Ino would've died a long time ago.

ohand please review! Thank You!!


End file.
